Quebec Petit
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Quebec Petie is a town in Colorado. This town is in for a big shock when one Harry Potter arrives. Don't want to give the plot away but I think this is holding some fans back from reading -here's a hint- they don't die it just looks that way.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was in shock. He sat in the bed he had been led to and just stared off into the distance. Somewhere in his mind he had registered it was Ginny tugging on his hand earlier. He hadn't even really paid attention to where she was leading him he just followed her. He knew she wouldn't steer him wrong. Nothing and no one else could have moved him. He still wasn't aware yet of anything. But his mind was drawn out of its shock when the door to the hospital slammed open.

Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt ran full speed into the room and only skidded to a stop at Harry's bed. They had barely stopped when Harry said, "He's dead, Snape did it."

Kingsley had thrown up a privacy shield as he had crossed the room so no one else heard their conversation, "What happened?"

"We were so close." Harry shook his head.

"Close to what?" Remus asked. All he knew was that Dumbledore had asked for extra protection for the school for tonight and hadn't even told them why. He had taken Harry up to the Astronomy tower to do something and the next thing he hears is that Dumbledore is dead.

"Finishing the war." Harry said, "We only have three left and he would have been able to help me. Now I'm alone."

"I need to know what happened on the tower tonight." Kingsley stated with some remorse.

"We finally found the last one. It was here of all places. It was the easiest to retrieve, Gringotts was the hardest one. Now all but three of them are gone. Destroyed. But the last three I have to do on my own." Harry was still staring at the far wall.

"What three? Harry!" Remus demanded, "Look at me."

Harry slowly turned his face from the far wall to look at Remus, "What happened?"

"We were in the astronomy tower destroying them when Draco Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the castle." Harry answered, "He was supposed to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't do it. I guess he's not a murderer, but Snape is. He came a few minutes after Malfoy and when it was proven that he couldn't do the job Snape did it then they all left."

"How could they kill him? He should have been able to fight them all off." Remus was confused.

"He petrified me. That was his last spell. He froze me under the invisibility cloak so I wouldn't fight them and die. Malfoy was able to disarm him because he was protecting me." Harry's eyes were glassy but the tears didn't fall.

"Then what happened." Kingsley hated making the boy relive the last few horrifying hours.

"Malfoy couldn't kill him so when Snape arrived he did it." Harry said, "Then they all left. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't still frozen then I went after them. I was able to disarm Malfoy near the gate but he picked his wand back up and apparated away with the rest of the Death Eaters."

"What were you destroying?" Remus was trying to understand what had been happening on that tower before the Death Eaters arrived.

"Horcruxes." Harry stated. Remus didn't know what they were so Kingsley explained. Harry continued his story like he hadn't been interrupted, "This year Dumbledore had been teaching me about Voldemort and helping me learn how to destroy him. Voldemort made Horcruxes out of a Diary, a Ring, a Locket, a Cup and a diadem. We had found them all and destroyed them. I thought all we had left was the piece of soul in his body. But then he told me about two more. Now I have to destroy them on my own."

Poppy stopped the questioning and gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion and he fell blissfully into a deep sleep. Kingsley left to make his report and Remus conjured a chair and sat by Harry's bed.

For Harry the rest of his time at school was a blur. In fact the first time he came out of his of his stupor was on the way back to the Dursley's. His uncle was muttering about him being ungrateful and the freaks trying to tell him how to run his house. It took Harry a moment to realize what had gotten his attention. But when he realized what it was he felt more awake than he had since the incident on the tower. Harry tried to appear relaxed when he turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon if you want to live to see tomorrow keep driving like you are." Harry talked softly but Vernon heard every word, "We are being followed by the bad guys. I'm going to send for help just keep driving normally. Dudley do you have a pen and paper?" Harry quickly penned a note to Remus and then handed it to Hedwig who clamped it in her beak, "At the next red light I'm going to get out of the car with Hedwig. She'll fly off for help and I'll try to lure them away from you. Once I'm out just get home as quickly as possible. Hedwig after you deliver this to Remus go to Ginny and stay with her until I come to get you."

Just as they stopped for the red light the car next to them was hit with a spell. Harry threw open his door and let Hedwig fly off and he ran in the opposite direction. It worked just as he had planned, all the Death Eaters followed him while the Dursley's and Hedwig got away.

Harry was able to keep dodging them for about twenty minutes. He estimated that there were about ten of them trying to catch him. They finally cornered him in an alley when they blocked each end. He knew they were planning on taking him to Voldemort because none of them were using unforgivables. He wanted to apparate out of the alley but he couldn't defend himself and concentrate on apparating at the same time, he was too new at apparating to chance an unplanned jump. Harry fought with everything he had taking down several of them before they were able to get him with a stunner.

**-Meanwhile—**

"He's not doing very well is he?" Remus asked the three teens watching Harry leave.

"He's still in shock." Hermione said, "He shouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He needs us to help him get over this."

"He didn't even say goodbye." Ginny looked perplexed.

"He's not there." Ron said, "He's still on the tower watching Dumbledore fall. He dreams about it every night. I've tried to talk to him about it but when he wakes up he just goes back to staring at the wall. I don't think it means he doesn't like you he just is having a difficult time dealing with this."

"I know but I thought us saying goodbye would trigger something in him. He always hates to go back to his relatives and I thought that would kind of wake him up." Ginny stated, "But it didn't even phase him."

"It may take something much bigger than that to wake him up." Remus said, "He told me he'd been having lessons with Dumbledore and what they contained. I keep going over our conversation and I'm certain I'm missing something. I think there is more to this than we know."

The group was slowly making its way through the station. Harry was long gone by the time they reached the exit. As they were getting ready to leave Ginny looked up and said, "Is that Hedwig?" Sure enough the owl swooped down to Remus and dropped the paper in its beak then landed on Ginny's shoulder.

"Death Eaters are following the car." Remus turned to Tonks as she turned and ran for the nearest alley. Kingsley was close at her heals, "At least he's awake now. Go on to the Burrow. He'll want to know you are all safe."

Remus made the Weasley's and Hermione a portkey and they were whisked away.

**-Harry's POV—**

Harry woke up for a moment to a dark place before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Sometime later he woke again. He was in considerable pain so he opened his eyes expecting the hospital but found he was still in the dark place he had glimpsed before. "Death Eaters." He thought, "I guess I was captured." soon he slipped back into peaceful oblivion.

The next time he awoke he was being dragged down a hall and thrown in the middle of a room. No one touched him so he stirred and began to stand.

"Are you ready to join me?" a voice hissed.

It took Harry a moment to find the source when he did he let off a short laugh, "Not bloody likely Tom."

"Do not use that name." Voldemort ordered in a soft hissing voice.

"Would you rather I use Moldyshorts." Harry scoffed.

"Bring in his friends." the order was again soft and hissing.

Harry stood in horror as Ron, Hermione and Ginny were roughly shoved into the room. His only thought was I have no wand and no way to protect them. He started towards them but was stopped by several sets of hands holding him back.

"Kill the mudblood." Voldemort said gleefully. Hermione fell dead to the ground at the hand of Lucius Malfoy, "Joing me and I will let the two pure bloods go."

Harry's anger overwhelmed him and he screamed, "Never!" as his magic blasted those holding onto him. He started throwing wandless cutting curses at everyone in the room. Many were unable to move away fast enough. When he noticed Nagini moving across the floor towards him he directed three curses her way. Pieces of the snake were scattered across the room.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Voldemort screamed as he drew his wand.

Killing curses hit Ginny and Ron before Harry's spell reached Belletrix and Rodolfus. His rage exploded and several more were killed including Lucius Malfoy who was starting to send a killing curse his way. Severus Snape was the next to fall when his torture curse didn't slow Harry down. When Voldemort's green spell started across the room towards him he spread his arms as if reaching for the curse he was ready to die. He woke some time later and started to sit up. He noticed Voldemort doing the same. It gave him the energy to jump up and run towards the monster, grabbing a silver knife off the floor near the pieces of Belletrix's body as he went. Voldemort turned towards him just in time to have the silver knife shoved into his heart.

"You were mortal for a moment." Harry said, "Now you're just dead."

Voldemort gurgled for a moment then fell back limp. Harry stood over the body and spit on it. He looked around and knew he had won but he didn't feel victorious. In fact he felt as dead as the three bodies of his friends that were across the room. He moved the bodies to a table and shut each of their eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Harry stated unable to feel emotions at the moment, "I should never have tried to have friends. I'm so sorry." he held out his hand and called "Accio my wand."

All the wands in the immediate vicinity jumped at him including the one in Voldemort's hand. His own wand show up a few seconds later. As he looked at the wands on the floor around him one stood out. It was Dumbledore's wand Harry was sure. He decided Voldemort must have raided the tomb after the funeral. He picked it up ready to put it on the table when he felt as if the wand was willing him to keep it. He put his own wand in his pocket and used Dumbledore's to send a patronus to Remus. He gave him the information on his current location, including the fact that Voldemort was dead. Then he picked up a piece of wood to make a portkey.

**-Flashback—**

"What are you studying?" Ron asked.

"Portkey coordinates for places I want to visit." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"If I get the chance to go somewhere I want to know where I'm going." Harry grinned, "I don't want to give them a chance to change their mind and make me stay."

"What brought this on?" Ron was curious.

"I got a lesson last night from Remus on making emergency portkeys." Harry replied, "He told me to make a list of ten places and memorize the coordinates."

"Good idea." Ron conceded, "Do me a favor and use it if you need to."

"I will." Harry grinned at his protective friend.

**-End Flashback—**

"I wish I would have thought to do this back in that alley." Harry thought. Then he muttered the phrase to make a portkey and just before it activated he was tackled from behind. When the portkey stopped he landed with a thump and rolled away from the person who had tagged along. He jumped to his feet with Dumbledore's wand still in his grasp.

Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at Harry and yelled, "You murdered my father!"

"No, I just kept him from killing me." Harry said calmly, "He was the one throwing killing curses."

"I will avenge my father." he continued to yell, Harry decided he must have lost his mind.

"I won't fight you." Harry dropped his wand arm.

"You will fight and you will lose." Draco screamed.

"No." Harry calmly faced his enemy.

Draco yelled the killing curse, Harry stepped to the side and it hit the ground behind him. The curse had torn a scream from one of the female bystanders which unfortunately got Draco's attention.

"You can run, but they can't." Draco drawled

Several in the crowd gasped and many moved to get away. A small child fell into the street knocked from its mother's grip. Draco grinned maliciously and stepped toward it and started to yell the Killing curse. Harry quickly sent a silent cutting curse at Draco with Dumbledore's wand and summoned the child to him with his other hand. He caught the child as the several more women screamed. He turned to bodily block any spell being sent his and the child's way. Harry was completely spent by this time and was just able to set the child on its feet before he crumpled to the ground.

Unknown to Harry his cutting curse was overpowered using Dumbledore's wand and Draco had stumbled. Draco's corpse fell to the ground, his wand arm landed beside it still extended as if to catch its fall and his head rolled a few feet away.

The crowd was frozen in shock and horror. One woman pushed her way through and approached the child. First she clutched the child then turned to the man who had protected her. She took in his battered and bruised appearance and yelled, "He needs a healer."

Another man stepped from the still shocked crowd and a few others left to get help. The man waved his wand and said, "I'm an EMT. I can't do more than some diagnostics and possibly stabilize him until help arrives. Ok his vitals are weak but not close to death. Broken ribs and wrist. Multiple cuts and bruises. Several dark curses I don't know and a few I do. Blood loss, concussion, punctured lung. I don't know how he was standing let alone fighting." He continued the list as help arrived.

"What's going on." One of the police officers that arrived asked. The entire crowd started talking at once.

Another officer was looking at the mess that was a body of a blond teen. It was an obvious cutting curse with a lot of power behind it. As there was no one near that body he moved towards the small group that was surrounding another body. The group was a man, a woman and a child. The man was working on stabilizing the person so the officer waved to the medical crew that had just arrived.

"I'm Sergeant Craft can you tell me what happened." the officer asked.

The woman was holding the child tightly and appeared to be very shaken. She didn't seem to be in any shape to answer questions yet. The man was busy with the injured man so he didn't respond either. When the medical crew arrived they took over and the man stepped back beside the police officer.

"This one's the good guy. The other tried to kill the girl. Both of them should be seen at the hospital too." He said indicated the woman and child.

When all the patients were whisked away the man turned to the officer and told him what he had seen. The team of officers took statements from all the witnesses and helped the coroner clean up the other mess and get it to the morgue. When Sergeant Craft was done at the scene he apparated to the Hospital.

Addressing the woman with the child he said, "Hello, I'm Sergeant Craft."

"Officer." she nodded her greeting.

"Do you feel up to answering a few questions?" he asked.

"If you could wait for a little while I'd appreciate it. A friend is coming to pick up Emily and take her home. I'm Elizabeth Mayfield and Emily is my daughter."

"The good man saved me from the bad man." Emily looked at the officer with wide eyes, "Mommy said he won't hurt me again."

"Your Mommy is right." the sergeant assured the girl, "The bad man is gone."

"Good."

"Elizabeth, Emily!" a woman called from down the hall.

"Mary thank goodness you're here." Elizabeth hugged the older woman, "Can you take her home. I need to answer questions and I want to make sure the young man is ok."

"Of course dear." Mary patted her arm, "Were either of you hurt?"

"No." Elizabeth answered, "Here is a dreamless potion for Emily. Do you mind taking her to our house?"

"Not at all." Mary said.

Emily hugged her mother, "It's ok Mommy, I'm not scared. The nice man will be ok too. Don't stay too long we have school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth hugged her five year old daughter tightly. It still amazed her how much they picked up on and how well they recovered from events. She was glad that her daughter's main concern was not missing school tomorrow. It could have ended so much worse, "Be good for Mary please. Good night Em."

"Night Mommy." Emily waved as Mary led her out the door.

"Sweet girl." Detective Craft complimented.

"Very." Elizabeth smiled then prepared herself for the questions, "What do you want to know."

"What happened from your point of view?"

"Em and I were walking home from school. Suddenly two men landed in the street and both pulled wands. The blond was yelling something but the others in the crowd were asking questions so I couldn't hear the words that were said. I tried to move off, I didn't want to be in the middle of a duel, but I was stuck with people pressing in from all sides. The blond turned his wand on us and everyone tried to move back. Emily was pulled from my grasp and next thing I know she's in the street and the blond moves threateningly at her. The dark haired one summons her and puts his body between her and the blond. I think he sent a spell back at the blond at the same time but I didn't see what it was. He was just able to make sure Em was on her feet and then he passed out. I know the blond was down but I didn't see exactly what happened to him my eyes were on Emily the whole time."

"Thank you very much." Craft said, "So in your opinion the dark haired one is the good guy in this equation?"

"Most definitely. I believe he only fired off that spell in defense of Emily and the rest of us." Elizabeth stated.

"Did you see the blond fire any spells?" Craft asked.

"No but he was going to hit Emily with something when the dark haired one summoned her out of the way." Elizabeth said.

"Do you want to know what happened to the blond?" Craft asked.

"I just want to know he won't try to hurt Emily again. I want to make sure you have him arrested." Elizabeth said.

"He's not under arrest because he's dead." Craft stated, "The curse sent was a cutting curse aimed at the wand arm. But it was overpowered and the blond stumbled. I don't think you want to know more."

"No but it's good to know the dark haired one wasn't trying to kill him." Elizabeth mumbled.

"If he hadn't overpowered it and if the blond didn't stumble it would have sliced into the arm disabling him." Craft said, "To me this is a clear case of defense. I still need to question the dark haired guy though."

"One more thing." Elizabeth turned as the officer stood to go find the healer, "I'm pretty sure the blond had an English accent."

"You don't happen to know them do you?" Craft asked.

"No I don't know either of those men." Elizabeth said. After the officer left she mumbled to herself, "I don't know them but I do know who they are or at least who his family is."

"Elizabeth what are you still doing here?" Healer Brent Harper asked some time later.

"Waiting on news of the guy who was injured today." Elizabeth answered.

"Go home, he won't be waking tonight." he told her.

"But he will live?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"Of course, I don't let saviors of little girls die." he joked.

"Em would be disappointed if you did." Elizabeth's smile was a bit shaky.

"He's injured badly and he probably won't wake for several days." Brent said, "I don't think I want to know how he got the injuries he has nor the ones he's already healed from."

"I have an idea." Elizabeth said, "I'm just hoping I'm wrong."

"Do you mean the ones that killed your husband?" Brent whispered the question.

Elizabeth nodded in response then added, "I'm pretty sure I know who the blond's father is."

Every afternoon Elizabeth would drop Emily off at Mary's house and then spend a few hours sitting by the bed of the injured man. Brent allowed it and wondered if she knew who the dark haired man was. He had heard from the sergeant that she said she didn't know either man. He was sure she had never met the man before but at the same time he was sure she knew who he was. He wondered why she wasn't giving the information to the authorities but he kept the questions to himself hoping all would become clear when the man awoke.

On the third day Elizabeth was getting ready to leave when the man stirred and then opened his eyes, "Great I'm in the hospital again."

"Yes you are." Elizabeth chuckled, "Everyone will be glad to know you've finally finished your nap. Let me just call for the healer and I'll be right back." She stepped out and then right back in, "He'll be here shortly."

"Hmmm, I thought I used the coordinates to America." he mumbled.

"You did." Elizabeth smiled, "I'm from England too. I moved here a few years ago. I don't like Death Eaters being allowed to run around free."

"So you're an English witch then." Harry stretched out his hand, "I was beginning to question my abilities. Nice to meet you." Harry's was reluctant to introduce himself. He was glad when the door opened and the healer walked in.

"Great you're awake." the healer busied himself by running some diagnostic spells and then said, "You're healing quite well. I've called the officer in charge of the investigation on your case. I'm not allowed to question you past how are you feeling and do you know who you are. So let's start with how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry replied.

"Really, because I'd have thought you'd be a little sore." Brent stated, "By the way I'm Healer Brent Harper. Let's ask another since you are so agreeable, do you know who you are. Remember don't tell me who you are."

"Yes I know who I am, there are no memory issues." Harry grinned, "And yes I'm sore but I've felt worse. I can deal with this just fine."

"I guess that's good because I can't give you any potions until you talk to the police." Brent stated.

"Police?" Harry questioned.

"They are similar to Aurors." Elizabeth interpreted, "I'm Elizabeth Mayfield."

"Nice to meet you. I guess they have my wand too?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know." Brent replied.

"We have both wands found on your person." Detective Craft stated as he entered the room having heard Harry's question, "I can't give them back to you right now. After the investigation is completed and if you are cleared of any charges then you'll get them back. Would you two mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

"Sure, can I come back when you're done?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you're still around. This may take some time." Craft answered. After they left he introduced himself, "I'm Detective Craft, Homicide Detective for the City of Quebec Petit, Colorado, U. S. A."

"Sir." Harry shook the man's hand.

"First off I need your name and where you're from." Craft started.

"Harry Potter, Little Whinging, Surry, UK." Harry stated.

Craft blinked and stared at the young man in front of him, "Really?"

"Yes last time I checked." Harry said.

The officers eyes flickered towards his forehead and Harry obliged him by pulling back his fringe. Craft started to ask another question but stopped himself, then he scratched his head and said, "I'm going to have to get someone higher up in on this. Your healer will be referring to you as John Doe until we tell them different. Please keep your identity to yourself."

"No problem." Harry assured the officer. He was glad to do that, he didn't want anyone to know who or where he was anyway.

"Well that was interesting." Brent said when he returned, "I've never see Craft that rattled. What on earth set him off? Never mind I'm sure you can't tell me. Ok Mr. John Doe here is what I can tell you about your current health. Your injuries are healing well. The cuts and bruises are almost disappeared. The bones have all been repaired, so has your lung that was punctured. You are recovering well from the dark curses. We know you were tortured before you got here."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Do you remember what happened? Usually we use John Doe for those that don't know their names or history." Brent said.

"I remember everything." Harry said, "There are just extenuating circumstances that prevent my name from being stated. Detective Craft said he needs to get someone higher up."

"Ok, well I'm getting some weird readings on you. What can you tell me of your medical history." Brent asked.

"Well I was hit by a dark curse the first time when I was fifteen months old. I can't tell you which one but I know which it was." Harry stated and Brent nodded his understanding, "I've been hit with several since then but just in the last few years. I play quidditch so that should explain most of the sprains, concussions and some of the broken bones. I've had to re-grow all the bones in my left arm when I was twelve. This scar was from a knife." Harry showed his arm where wormtail had got him, then he showed his right hand, "This was from a blood quill. A bit of spell damage from some fights I've been in. I think that's all… Ah except I was bit by a basilisk, again when I was twelve, but I had a Phoenix handy that cried on it for me."

"How old are you?" Brent asked concerned.

"Sixteen unless my birthday had passed. It's July thirty-first." Harry answered.

"Today's July fourteenth." Brent stated, he continued to look Harry over. He spotted a scar on the boy's face that he hadn't referred to, "Have you already covered where you got this scar?" He lifted Harry's fringe and saw the lightning bolt and froze.

"Yes that was the one I got when I was fifteen months." Harry stared at the healer willing him not to say anything as a nurse had taken that moment to enter the room.

"Well John, I think that's everything I need." Brent sat back in the chair and waited until the nurse finished and left the room, "I won't let that information out."

"Thanks." Harry replied steadily.

"The torture… was it from… that dark group you all have over there?" Brent asked.

"Yes."

"Makes sense." Brent sighed then chuckled, "Explains Craft's hasty exit. I think you've freaked him out a bit."

"Happens sometimes." Harry nodded.

"You should probably know, Elizabeth is the mother of the girl you saved. She lost her husband to their group when Emily was just two." Mark sighed, "I think it was during that World Cup fiasco. Anyway she moved here to get away from all that and I don't know how she'll respond when she finds out."

"I think she may already know." Harry shrugged, "I've had my picture in the paper a few times. Is the girl alright then?"

"Yes." He didn't know what else to say to him which was just as well because a knock stopped their conversation. Brent opened the door to find Detective Craft and another man he didn't know.

"John I'll just be outside. Elizabeth went to get some coffee and we'll both come back when these two are finished." Brent said as the left the room.

"Mr. Potter. " Craft said, "This is Federal Agent Wilkins."

"Sir." Harry shook the man's hand.

"A pleasure Mr. Potter." Wilkins replied, "First I need to verify you are who you say. A drop of blood on this parchment please." Wilkins handed him a small sharp knife and Harry sliced his finger a bit and then healed it with a wave of his hand after the drop of blood had oozed out. The agents eye's widened but Harry didn't notice the reaction. Once his name appeared on the parchment the Agent continued, "Do you have your passport Mr. Potter?"

"No, all my stuff was taken while I was unconscious in England." Harry replied, "And please just call me Harry."

"Certainly." Wilkins nodded, "Were you brought here under duress?"

"Under what?" Harry didn't understand the term.

"Were you force to come here against your will?" he clarified.

"No. One of my friends taught me how to make emergency portkeys. I memorized ten sets of coordinates for various destinations. When I was able to escape the Death Eaters I made the one that was the furthest from them." Harry stated, "I wasn't thinking of passports and things sorry."

"I don't suppose you were." Wilkins agreed, "What can you tell me about the blond man that came with you?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy." Harry said, "Voldemort had been spending his time hiding at the Malfoy's Manor at Draco's parents invitation, they were part of his inner circle. That's the house I was tortured in and escaped from. Draco is wanted in conjunction with Albus Dumbledore's death and helping Death Eaters enter a school full of children or at least he was last time I knew. He jumped me as I activated my portkey. I think he's already seventeen."

"What happened when you arrived?" Wilkins asked.

"We landed and rolled away from each other coming up with our wands ready." Harry said, "He accused me of murdering his father. I said I did it but it was defense, his father was using the killing curse. Then Draco used the killing curse and I stepped out of the way. A woman screamed and got his attention and he threatened the crowd. A child fell to the ground in front of the crowd as it backed away. He was beginning to use the killing curse again so I sent a cutting hex to his wand arm and summoned the girl. I caught her and then passed out. I think Draco's mind is not right. I believe he was tortured because he wasn't able to kill Dumbledore himself. That's the way Voldemort did things."

"Well at least everyone's statements match." Craft stated.

"What's to happen to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He'll be sent back to England." Wilkins stated.

"Deported to face trial?" Harry asked.

"No." Wilkins said and tried to find a easy way to say what need to be said. Craft beat him.

"You overpowered your cutting hex and it connected." Craft said, "He's dead."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Harry said, "Am I being charged?"

"No, he stumbled as you sent the hex. He was leaning down to catch himself." Wilkins described the scene, "When the hex connected it took off his head and his arm. He won't have the chance to hurt anyone else. We haven't sent him back yet we've been waiting on a positive identification. We couldn't get a blood sample, there wasn't any left. Blood on the pavement said Draco Malfoy but we don't like to trust it unless we pull it from the body. Several said he had an English accent but the only other thing we had to go on was a weird tattoo on his arm. "

"A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth?" Harry asked, Wilkins nodded in reply, "That's what we call the Dark Mark. Voldemort branded his closest followers with that mark."

"Good to know." Wilkins said, "Would you mind telling me what happened in England? It's just for curiosity sake I don't need to know if you don't feel like talking about it."

"The short version is: I was captured and tortured, then he ask me to join his group I said no, he killed my girlfriend and two best friends and I lost control." Harry looked anywhere but at the two officers, "I think I killed everyone there and when it was over I came here."

Wilkins shifted uneasily, "We can get you a portkey home as soon as you want."

"I'm not ready to go home unless you're asking me to leave this country." Harry said, "I'm not ready to go back to that yet."

"I understand." Wilkens grimaced, "We will just request your passport so we can get this straightened out."

"Will a muggle one do?" Harry asked sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "I'm public property in the magical community. If they find out I'm here they'll be here in no time to drag me back."

"We'll just be contacting your ministry. We'll ask them to keep it private." Craft said, "They won't let the others know."

"Yes they will." Harry grimaced, "Have you ever seen the English paper called the Daily Prophet?" Craft shook his head no so Harry explained, "Everything I do makes the paper. If they like me at the moment then I'm the Chosen One. If not then I'm that deranged attention seeking brat. The Minister has been the one that tells them if I'm being a good boy or not. They can't think for themselves."

"You're right." Wilkins said, "We've been keeping an eye on the situation just in case we need to stop it from coming across the ocean. It's almost a day to day change in opinion. Harry you may want to know that your Minister was killed late last week by death eaters, just before you managed to escape. They haven't picked a new one yet. Do you have a muggle passport?"

"Scrimgeouris gone then. I guess that I won't know of any charges until they pick one." Harry mumbled then said louder, "I did have a passport years ago. My muggle primary school let us apply for them one year for a project in class. I got one but my Uncle destroyed it."

"Should still be on record." Wilkins said, "We'll get it and make sure it's current. I can foresee a possible problem when we return the body. They'll want to know how it got here. I think we can get away with saying it just showed up a blood sample told us who it was. The time that has passed will be another problem."

"We are required by law to do an autopsy to determine the cause of death. Just say the city he was found in held you up with that." Craft supplied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble." Harry apologized.

"No trouble." Wilkins said, "We're quite glad you knocked off that dark one. Always wondered why they were leaving it all up to you."

"A prophecy." Harry shook his head, "I really hate divination."

"No doubt." Wilkins grinned, "Rest up, we'll let you know when this is cleared. Try not to find any more trouble while you're here."

"Sir I have never in my life looked for trouble." Harry chuckled, "It always finds me just fine on its own. Tom has always excelled in making trouble find me."

"Who's Tom?" Craft asked.

"Sorry, that's Voldemort." Harry said, "His name was Tom Riddle. But I guess the Dark Wizard Tom didn't incite the right kinds of feelings in people."

Wilkins and Craft both chuckled at Harry's sarcasm. Wilkins had one more question, "Are you sure you don't want anyone to know who you are?"

"Yes." He replied, "Healer Brent already knows and I think Elizabeth will know too. But I'm not sure if I'm known to the everyday wizard of America."

"Not so much." Wilkins admitted, "They've heard of Harry Potter for sure. But I don't think anyone will connect you to the slayer of the darkest wizard of the age. You just don't look the part."

"I guess I'm glad of that." Harry grinned, "Just curious but what did you think I'd look like?"

"Taller." Craft chuckled.

"I expected more of an aura about you." Wilkins admitted, "You know power and danger, that sort of thing. Kind of like some of the old investigators."

"I know what you mean." Harry said, "I know one old Auror we call Madeye Moody. He has that kind a aura. I tend to suppress it. Wanting to appear more normal than scary. I'm already different enough from the other kids my age."

"Would you mind letting go for a moment?" Wilkins asked, "I've got a gift for detecting power levels. I kind of have a passion for mapping people."

Harry agreed, he took a deep breath and relaxed his blocks. He felt his magic ruffle his hair a bit as he continued to relax. It took him several moments to relax the blocks completely, "When I was faced with Tom's group of death munchers the blocks fell much quicker. I have more practice keeping them up than dropping them."

"Just so you know you're really up there." Wilkins said as Harry put the blocks all back up in just a few seconds.

"At the risk of sounding conceited, I know." Harry shrugged, "At least higher than any other student at school. And since there were several kids of munchers there suppressing it also served the purpose of not letting my enemies know how powerful I am."

"And you are just sixteen?" Wilkins asked.

"I'll be seventeen in a few days." Harry said.

"Are you wanting to finish school?" he asked.

"Later." Harry said, "I'm not going back. I'll probably do some self study this year and then take my NEWTs in the spring."

"Good luck Harry." Wilkins said, "I hope things go better for you from now on."

"Me too." Harry shook their hands and they turned to leave.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked with obvious concern when she followed Healer Brent into the room.

"As well as can be expected." he replied, "Good news is that your government doesn't seem to be too upset with me. They've promised to clear up my missing passport with minimal fuss and I'm not being charged with murder."

"I should hope not." Elizabeth stated hotly, "It was purely defense. I would have hexed them had they tried to arrest you. I could have lost my Em."

"Your what?" Harry asked confused.

"Em." Elizabeth grinned, "My daughter's name is Emily I call her Em for short."

"Is she doing ok?" Harry asked, "I know an ordeal like that can be horrible for such a little one."

"She's doing pretty well." Elizabeth answered, "She's very resilient as most five years olds are. You of all people should know how resilient kids can be."

"So Brent told you or did you already know?" Harry asked.

"I knew the second I reached Em after you saved her. Your scar was uncovered. I moved your hair back over it so no one would know." she said, "I know they kept saying you love the fame, but I never thought you acted like you did. You had so many opportunities to flaunt your fame that you didn't use."

"You're right. I hate it. Now more than ever." Harry commented.

"Why now?" Brent asked, "He's finally gone and you did it. Why not enjoy the fame?"

"My girlfriend and two best friends died the day I stopped him." Harry said, "He killed them right in front of me, I was to slow to stop him and save them. Then I lost control of my anger and took them all out. I'm not proud in the least of anything that happened. The only good thing is they can't hurt anyone. But I don't like my own actions. I keep thinking I could have done it without killing all of them."

"John…" Brent started.

"You can call me Harry now." he said, "They said I can tell who I want."

"Ok, Harry, I want you to see another healer." Brent said, "My sister is a muggle doctor called a psychologist, have you heard of them before?"

"Brent I'm not crazy." Harry sighed.

"I'm not saying you are." he replied, "She specializes in military soldiers. She helps them deal with fighting wars, being captured and killing people. You are a soldier, you were captured and tortured by the enemy and you had to kill them to get away. She can also help you deal with the loss of your friends."

"I don't want to forget their sacrifice." Harry stated emphatically.

"She won't make you forget them or what they did." He replied, "She just helps you deal with it. I know Detective Craft saw her a few years ago when his partner was killed in the line of duty. He was blaming himself instead of the person who killed him. She helped him deal with the guilt and anger. He was very thankful of her help. Talk to him about it if you wish."

"She helped me with my grief over my husband." Elizabeth said, "And that was more than a year after it happened."

"I don't know." Harry hesitated.

"Let her come meet with you once." Brent said, "If you don't want to continue I won't make you. But I do highly recommend that you get help somewhere."

"Fine." Harry agreed thinking I won't have to tell her anything. She won't know the difference.

The next day just after lunch Healer Brent entered Harry's room followed by a woman with similar features. Harry grimaced as he thought, they don't wait long around here.

"Harry this is my sister Dr. Abby Cornwall." Brent said, "She's here to talk for a while and that's all."

"Fine." Harry said folding his arms across his chest.

"You know that's the classic stance for declaring your aggravation at the matter at hand." Dr. Abby stated.

"I'm not crazy." Harry said defiantly.

"No your pissed off." she said, "Let me start by telling you about myself and what I do."

"Ok."

"I'm Abby Cornwall. I'm a squib, the only one in a magical family of ten." she smiled when Harry dropped his arms unconsciously, "I went to muggle schools and universities and got my license as a Doctor of Psychology. I specialize in military soldiers but I do try to help anyone who needs it."

"I don't need any more of my life fed to the media." Harry said, "I don't think I have anything to say."

"I adhere strictly to the patient/doctor privilege. No one will find out what was said in our meetings unless you tell them." Abby said, "I even have Brent come and magically protect my office."

"I don't know." Harry was starting to give in.

"Harry I don't know much about your life but I can tell already that you have trust issues." She said, "I can't promise to take away all your problems but I'll do my best to help you. And I promise to not tell anyone anything you say to me without your permission. I'd give you an unbreakable vow if I could."

"Ok." Harry decided to chance it, "What do you want to know."

"We'll start slow." she said, "We'll have half hour meetings once a week in my office. We can either follow the path you set out or we can just talk about what things you want to discuss on that day."

"Like start with my birth and move forward until the present?" Harry asked.

"How about we start with the first bad thing rather than your birth." Abby grinned thinking they would jump years after his birth.

"Ok before I was born a prophecy was given stating a boy born at the end of July would defeat the dark wizard that was waging war in England." Harry said, "Two were born at the end of that month and he decided it was me."

"Ok." Abby was clearly shocked, "How do you feel about that?"

"The prophecy itself wasn't bad." Harry shrugged, "It was the affects it had on the world that bugged me. Tom, the dark wizard, killed my parents to get to me. But when it came to me the spell backfired."

"What spells did he use?" Abby asked.

"His favorite." Harry frowned, "The killing curse."

"I thought that was just a myth." Abby whispered, "Do you know why you didn't die?"

"My mother's sacrifice. He gave her the chance to step aside and live. She refused." Harry sighed, "Her sacrificial death covered me in a way most wizards don't even understand. He couldn't kill me. Anyone else could, but not him."

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"Horrible. How do you expect me to feel about it?" Harry got a little angry at her.

"More words to describe your feelings please." Abby pushed.

"Angry, sad, mad, pissed off, grateful , then guilty, horrible, disgusted, lonely and abandoned." Harry had started loud and got softer as he went ending in a whisper.

"All valid feelings." she said, "Do you know why it's such a mess for you?"

"I'm angry with Tom for choosing me and killing them. I'm grateful for their sacrifice and then guilty because I'm grateful. I'm not glad they're dead but I'm glad they loved me enough to die for me. Then I'm also angry that they left me." Harry shuddered, "Does that even made since?"

"Perfectly." she smiled at him.

"I probably wouldn't feel so abandoned if I could have gone anywhere but my Aunt's house." Harry said, "She hates me."

"Do you know why?" Abby asked.

"She's afraid of magic I suppose." Harry guessed, "My mum was a witch but she wasn't. No one else in the family was magical."

"Do you think maybe some jealousy is laced in there anywhere?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean she really hates magic. We weren't allowed to even say the word." Harry said, "I was punished for bouts of accidental magic. I think they were trying to squish it out of me. In fact it wasn't until I got my letter from Hogwarts that I found out that I was a wizard. They even tried to run from the letters but Dumbledore sent Hagrid after them."

"Who are Dumbledore and Hagrid?" she continued to prod at his defenses.

"Hagrid is my first friend." Harry grinned, "I didn't have any in primary because Dudley would beat up anyone who tried to be my friend. Hagrid was the keeper of the keys and things at Hogwarts until he got promoted to Care of Magical Creatures professor. He's half giant and the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Is Dudley a bully from school?"

"Yes but he's also my cousin. I lived with him and his parents." Harry scratched his head.

"Ok now who is Dumbledore?"she pushed.

"Was. He's dead now. But he was the Headmaster of school. He's the one who sent me to the Dursley's." Harry said, "He was a great man, professor and Headmaster."

"But…" she prompted.

"He kept sending me back to the Dursley's even though he knew what they had done to me." Harry frowned, "I know it was for my protection and reestablishing the blood wards. But I still felt like he was throwing me into a torture chamber every summer."

They continued talking for more than an hour. When they were finally finished Harry breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was done with the doctor. However she wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"Ok, you'll be out of here in a few days. When you are then we'll set up a schedule for two or three nights a week." Abby stated.

"But I thought we were done?" Harry was confused.

"Only for today." Abby laughed, "We'll go back over it and go into depth about everything. We'll be discussing everything that happened in as much detail as you can remember, then we'll work through the feelings you had at the time and the feelings you have now. We'll discuss any changes and why you think they have changed."

"And this is going to help me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes."

A few days later Harry was being released, "What are you going to do now, Harry?"

"I don't know." he replied, "I guess I need to find an apartment and a way to get back and forth to Dr. Abby's office. She told me to find a non-violent job since I refuse to return to school."

"You will not be finding an apartment." Elizabeth chimed from the door, "Em and I refuse to let you. You're staying with us."

"That's right." Emily said, "We have a room picked out for you and everything. You can eat dinner with us and help me with my homework. We can play with my toys, I share well."

"Sounds like a wonderful arrangement." Harry agreed with Emily but turned to Elizabeth, "I don't want to cause you any trouble or discomfort."

"You won't." Elizabeth patted his arm.

"I can pay rent and help around the house then." Harry decided.

"Harry there is no need for rent." Elizabeth countered, "The house is paid for. You'll need your money for other things."

"Liz, I have money. You do know who my parents were." Harry pointed out.

"I knew they were well off Harry. I didn't know by how much and I don't need to know now." she replied, "And where did Liz come from?"

"I like it Mommy." Emily said, "You call me Em, he can call you Liz."

"Fine." she said caving to her daughter's logic, "Liz it is." After Emily was distracted she added, "Just don't call me Lizy. That's what my husband used to call me."

"Deal." Harry grinned.

"We need to come up with a nickname for Harry." Emily said, "Har doesn't sound like a good one so I'll have to think on it a while. Mommy can we stop for ice cream on the way home?"

"Wow she can change subjects fast." Harry commented.

"Just wait till she gets started." Liz rolled her eyes.

The entire ride back to Liz and Em's house was filled with the ramblings of a five year old. Everything from explaining why she had to sit in a car seat to what they were having for dinner was open for discussion by Emily. It was amazing that she could say so much in just the ten minute drive from the hospital.

Once they pulled into the drive Emily switched gears again, "Mommy, Ella and Josh are playing outside, can I go play too?"

"Sure baby." Liz answered, "Just let me check with their Mum first."

When play time was secured Liz left to show Harry the house and the room he would be staying in, "I'm giving you the master suite because I've never used it. I always wanted to be able to hear Em so I took this room right from the beginning."

"Your house is beautiful." Harry complemented taking in the large airy rooms filled with life. This house felt more like a home to Harry than the Dursley's house ever had. Liz had placed plants around the house and there were two cats sleeping in separate windows in the living room. Harry pointed at the gray tabby, "That looks like Professor McGonagall's animagus form."

"I know." Liz giggled, "She's my first cat. I found her roaming the neighborhood. When no one claimed her I just took her home. It's like having a little piece of England here. She was one of my favorite professors. The cat's name is Minnie"

Harry let off a great bout of laughter that lasted several minutes. When he had calmed down he asked. "What house were you in?"

"Would you hate me if I said Slytherin." Liz asked.

"No I wouldn't but I also wouldn't believe you." Harry grinned.

"You're right I was in Hufflepuff." she replied, "Professor Sprout was always so disappointed in my herbology scores. I do better in transfiguration. Emily's father was in Slytherin though. I think that's why they killed him. He refused to join them."

"I'm sorry." Harry said saddened for his new friend. He decided to change subjects back to school, "I've always done ok in herbology. I just do better with muggle plants."

"I'm terrible with them." Liz said happy for the change of subject, "If I didn't have my friend Mary coming over to save them every week I'd just have brown sticks instead of plants."

"I don't think I've met Mary yet." Harry commented.

"No probably not." Liz stated, "She works in the clothing shop in the wizarding shopping section. Which reminds me we need to get you there and get some clothes and all your basics."

"Is there a Gringotts branch here?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is." Liz looked at the clock, "We have two hours until they close. I'll see if Gabby can keep Em for a while longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reached the wizarding shopping section Harry became a bit withdrawn. He reluctantly stepped into the branch of Gringotts and walked up to the counter. He couldn't decide if it was lucky or not that not many others seemed to be in the bank.

"Hello, I need to get money from my vault but it's in England so I'm not sure what to do." Harry started.

"Do you have your key?' the goblin asked, he hadn't even looked up from the parchment he was looking at.

"No it was stolen from me a few weeks ago. I've been in the hospital and couldn't report it before today." he answered.

"Fine, your name?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry whispered. The goblin looked up so fast he almost fell of his chair. He then jumped off it and ran to the back. Harry was surprised, he had never seen a goblin act that way before. Elizabeth was at a counter not far and giggled at the reaction. Harry mock glared at her before turning back to see where the goblin had gone.

When he returned the teller goblin pointed to another goblin that was by a gate, "I'm sorry but you must go with him."

Harry nodded and turned to follow the next goblin. When Harry reached the gate it opened and the goblin stated, "This way please sir."

Harry was quite glad they weren't announcing his name. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. As long as they heard his name was Harry everything was fine. He was afraid that as soon as they heard Potter that his privacy would be forfeited. He just hoped people wouldn't treat him like they did in England. He had thought these things as he was being led down a long hallway. Just as he was thinking they'd never get to where they were going the goblin stopped and knocked on a door. The door was opened and Harry was shown in.

"Welcome Mr. Potter." the goblin said, "The Goblin Nation is happy to see you alive and well. I am Gripknot."

"Thank you." Harry responded then reached to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Now to business, since your key is missing we require a blood sample to identify you. If you would please put three drops of blood on this parchment." Gripknot slipped the parchment across the table.

"Three." Harry obliged by providing the blood, "The government only wanted one."

"They only ask for a name." Gripknot clarified, "We find your name, heritage and magical signature."

Harry watched as the blood was soaked up into the parchment and a series of squiggly lines erupted onto the page.

"Excellent. Again welcome Mr. Potter." Gripknot stated, "Your key did show up in England but the man that had it was a death eater. You had already been listed as missing and presumed kidnapped so we were able to prevent him from gaining access to your vault. Auror's arrested him and interrogated him about your location. He was unable to tell them anything. This happened the third day you had been missing."

"Thank you for your diligence." Harry complemented the goblins, "I'm sure I'd be a pauper now if you hadn't."

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter." Gripknot gave an odd smile, "The rest of your belongings have been returned to your vault. They were found at the Malfoy residence. We have placed your key, a broken watch, a small bag of money and thirty seven wands into your vault. The ministry indicated the wands were yours as a matter of conquest. What can Gringotts do for you today?"

"I need to withdraw some money." Harry said, "I'm planning on staying here in the US for a while and I'd really rather no one in England know where I am."

"Your ministry has ordered us to report to them any withdraws made on your account." Gripknot pointed out, "However they didn't say we had to tell them where it was drawn from. We only have to state that a withdraw was made and who withdrew it based on a blood identifier. If you wish we can keep your location a secret."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Do you know if they have chosen a new Minister yet?"

"It has not been confirmed but we believe Kingsley Shacklebolt has been voted in." Gripknot answered.

"How would one go about finding out if they were charged with any crimes?" Harry asked.

"You haven't been charged with any." Gripknot supplied, "I don't think it's likely anyone would try. I also believe an award was in place for the capture or death of the Dark One and some of his followers. Gringotts is already following this lead on your behalf."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, "I need to send Kingsley a letter but I'm unfamiliar with international mail."

"They would know which country it came from." Gripknot waved him off, "However for a fee of ten galleons we could deliver the letter at the same time we provide the report of activity on your account."

"Great can you just take it from my account?" the goblin nodded so Harry continued, "Do I tell you what I need from my account or will another Goblin handle it?"

"It would be my pleasure to assist you Mr. Potter." Gripknot bowed his head slightly.

Harry outlined the amount of galleons and muggle money he would need and the goblin had the amount brought to him. While he was waiting for the money Harry wrote the letter to Kingsley and handed it off. Gripknot then informed Harry that his inheritance would activate on his birthday. He made arrangements for it to be conducted in that branch of Gringotts rather than in the main office in England.

When he was finally finished Harry was shown back out to the lobby. Elizabeth was still waiting and they headed out to get a few necessitates. The rest of the weekend was very enjoyable and restful for Harry. He took some time to play with Emily and help her with her homework as well as mowing the yard and tending to the flowers.

After Emily was in bed on Sunday evening Liz and Harry were sitting in the living room chatting and having a cup of tea. Harry was wondering during the quiet time than had fallen on them how his letter was being received at the ministry and Liz was watching him.

"Thanks for doing all the yard work." She interrupted his musings, "It looks great."

"Thanks." Harry replied, "Dr. Abby wants me to get a non-violent job, maybe I should be a gardener."

"I don't think that's non-violent at all. Killing weeds sounds very violent." She teased.

"Oh my, I hadn't thought of it from that angle whatever shall I do?" Harry laughed.

"How about a kindergarten teacher?" she asked all playing aside.

"A teacher?" he asked, "I haven't even finished school myself."

"You'd be great at it and the one I have now will be leaving in a month for maternity leave." she pleaded, "You do so well with Em I'm sure you'd be a great teacher. All the kids would love you."

"How long is maternity leave?" Harry asked.

"Usually a month and a half." she answered, "Could be a little longer if she had trouble."

"I guess it would be ok for a month or so." Harry answered scratching his chin, "I've taught older kids so I guess it would be ok. Is it Em's class?"

"Yes." she replied, "Tell me about your teaching skills."

Harry talked about the DA until bed time. He then wished Liz good night and retired to his room. The next morning he was woke up my a five year old bouncing on his bed, "Wake up, wake up, wake up. Sleepy head we have school today."

"I'm not in school Em." Harry tried to roll over.

"But you are." she giggled, "Mommy said you were going to be my teacher. I can't wait it's going to be so cool."

"But that's not starting for another month." Harry tried again to go back to sleep.

"Actually I thought you might like to meet the teacher and work as her helper for a bit before you're left on your own." Liz said from the door.

"Alright I'm up." Harry gave in and sat up.

Emily plopped onto his legs and said, "About time. I was starting to get tired of jumping on you." She broke into fits of giggles as Harry tickled her.

"You'll never tire of jumping on me." Harry said, "You enjoy it way too much."

She squirmed away and said in a very serious voice, "It is not time to play now Harry, we must get ready for school." She then grinned and skipped down the hall. Elizabeth was grinning madly as she closed the door behind them.

After getting ready and eating breakfast the trio left for school. Em stayed with Liz for a while so that Harry could meet with the teacher.

"I'm Clara Nelson." she introduced herself.

"Harry Potter." he responded.

"Any relation to the famous one?" She asked. He only shrugged in response. She laughed and said, "You probably get that all the time."

"Yes I do." Harry replied, "So what do I need to do?"

"For now just help me chase them down."She laughed rubbing her swollen stomach, "I feel like a whale and I just can't move very fast."

"I can do that." Harry grinned, "But you don't look like a whale. My cousin's the whale and he's probably three times your size maybe more."

"So does that just make me a walrus?" Clara asked innocently.

"No I don't think you qualify for that either." Harry stated, "Ok, catching kids anything else?"

"Play ground duty?" she asked.

"If that's just watching them and handling problems, I can do that." Harry nodded.

"Great those are my worst problems right now." Clara smiled, "Thanks for taking that. I'll show you the rest as I have time and I'll probably let you teach some lessons so I know you have the hang of it."

When the kids started to enter the class Harry tried to move to the back of the room to stay out of the way. He didn't get far however, Emily ran and jumped at him as soon as she entered the room. Her excited giggling masked any words she might have been saying.

"Settle down everyone and find your seats we have a big day today." Clara announced. Once they were all settled she said, "Today we are getting a helper this is Mr. Harry. Can you all say hello?"

"Hello Mr. Harry." They sang in unison. Emily's giggles interrupted her words.

"Hello everyone nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"You sound funny." one boy in the back called.

"Arthur that's not polite." Clara admonished.

"Sorry, you sound like Ms. Elizabeth and she sounds funny." Arthur amended.

Harry was finding it hard not to laugh and when he looked at Clara he notice she was having the same fight, "Arthur what am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry Ms. Clara. I guess I still run at the mouth." Arthur apologized.

"I sound funny to you because I am from a different country and everyone there talks the same way I do. Ms. Elizabeth is from the same country that's why we sound the same." Harry explained, "Would you like to see where I'm from on the map?"

"Yes please." All the children responded as one.

Clara pulled one of the maps down and pointed to Colorado, "We are here."

"And I'm from here." Harry walked to the far side of the map and pointed to the Island he called home, "It's a very long way from here."

"Any more questions." Clara knew she was inviting trouble but she was just as curious about the young man who had shown up in her class room. Just as she had predicted the first question was a good one.

"Why are you here?" a girl asked, "Did you come all that way just to help Ms. Clara?"

"No." Emily answered for him, "He came to save me from that bad man."

Harry looked to Clara for help and found none so he said, "Not entirely Emily. I came for a vacation and the bad man followed me. When he tried to hurt you I stopped him. And I've decided to stay a little longer so that I can help Ms. Clara."

"Ok." Emily said without pause. She then turned to her class mates, "He lives at my house but he's not a Daddy. He's more like an uncle or big brother."

"You can live at my house." Another boy called, "I want a big brother."

"Me too." another called.

"Settle down." Clara called, "He won't be moving to anyone's house."

The class settled and Harry spent an enjoyable day in the room working and answering many questions about himself. He soon fell into a comfortable pattern of life between home, school and visits with Dr. Abby. He felt like he was making progress on all fronts. He even ordered his seventh year books from England with the help of Gripknot.

A week later Harry's world was turned upside down again. Just before recess began Ms. Clara went into early labor. He had all the kids sit on the floor quietly as he ran down the hall to get Elizabeth. That afternoon Harry took over teaching the class two full weeks early. To his surprise things went very well. In no time at all the first month was gone. When the end of the second month came he was called into a meeting with Elizabeth and the rest of the faculty.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I know this isn't the time for normal weekly meeting." Elizabeth stated, "But we have a development we have to deal with. First Harry are you willing to continue teaching Kindergarten?"

"Sure, whatever you need." Harry replied glancing at Clara who was looking at him with an equally confused look.

"Clara I need you to take third grade." Elizabeth continued. Clara nodded her acceptance and glanced at Brian Kelsey who was the current third grade teacher, "Brian I need you to take over as Headmaster again. I'm retiring as of today."

Before anyone could say a thing the door opened and Dr. Abby entered the room, "How much have you told them?"

"Teaching assignments." Elizabeth answered, " And my immediate retirement. This is Dr. Abby Cornwall. She is Brent Harper's sister."

"I am a muggle Doctor of Psychology. Elizabeth asked me here to help you deal with what is happening." Abby stated.

"Hello Dr. Abby nice to see you again." Harry offered the first words.

"Thank you Harry nice to see you too." she replied.

"So what exactly is she here to help us deal with Liz?" Harry asked.

"When Edward died I was also attacked. We thought I had been healed but I'm not." Elizabeth answered.

"Was it the one?" he asked, the two had spoken at length about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup that year in England. When Harry had heard the curse that she had been hit with he had thought there was no cure. When she had insisted the Healer's at St. Mungo's had told her she was healed he researched it. He was never able to find a mention of a cure of any kind. When she had begun to feel badly a few weeks prior he had insisted she get a checkup.

"Yes you were right there is no cure." She admitted, "When Healer Brent contacted them they said they knew there was no cure but thought I had enough to deal with as it was."

"How long?" he asked.

"Weeks maybe a month." she replied, gasps spread around the room.

"Let's take a moment here." Abby said, "Does anyone have any questions about what we are talking about?" No one had any so she went on, "Ok let's talk about how we feel about this. Elizabeth you want to start?"

Each person around the room express their anger and heart break at the situation. When it got to Harry's turn he wasn't sure what to say. He was at a loss for words. Finally he looked up and she saw the sadness on his face and he began to speak.

"I've lost so many people. I know it's selfish but I'm feeling abandoned again. Also I'm feeling the guilt of being too slow again." Harry started, "But for the first time I'm glad that I did what I did. I know it's the anger talking though and it will pass and I'll feel guilty about it again but for now I feel a bit of righteous satisfaction in knowing they can't hurt anyone ever again."

"Tell me what you did please?" Elizabeth asked, "I need to know."

"It won't make it any better." he replied, "I promise it won't."

"I don't care. If you can't talk about it fine, I understand. But don't protect me from it." Elizabeth pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I used a cutting curse. It was wandless, silent and fueled by an anger so strong it overpowered me. I was told later in a letter from Kingsley that they had to use sticking charms to piece them back together enough to be recognizable. The largest piece they found, other than Voldemort, was a two foot section of the snake. The inner circle was in the worse shape. The largest piece of Lucius Malfoy was his hand. I have thirty eight wands that recognize me as their owner by right of conquest."

"I thought you had thirty seven wands in your vault." Elizabeth commented.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two wands. He held up his and said, "This one is mine. This other was the one Voldemort was using. He had stolen it from Albus Dumbledore's grave. I plan on putting it back when I return to England."

"That's why you always just shrug when people ask you if you're related to that Harry Potter." Clara began

"Because you are that Harry Potter." Brian finished, "I feel really stupid right now."

"Don't, I was trying to hide it." Harry said, "I hope you don't hate me for this."

"I don't." Clara said, "I'm glad you stopped them. I feel some sort of justice for Elizabeth and Emily. Oh my, Emily."

"I already know what I'm going to do with her." Elizabeth said, "She is going to her closest living relative."

"I hope their nicer than mine were." Harry commented to himself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"He is." Elizabeth said, "I'm going to ask him to adopt her. I think his name will help protect her. I've had Healer Brian do the check on this to make sure he's her closest living relative."

"Who is it?" Brian asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry." Elizabeth answered.

"Me?" Harry looked up shocked, "Liz I'll do whatever you need but… I mean I'm only seventeen. I'm a mess myself just ask Dr. Abby. She knows what kind of shape I'm in. I can barely take care of myself."

"I believe having Emily to care for will help you heal." Abby said, "That's why I agreed with Elizabeth."

"But…"

"Harry I need you to do this. You're the only one who can take her back to England. You're the only one who can keep her safe, you've proved that. I want you to adopt her. Make her Emily Potter." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'll do whatever you want, but you need to think this through. You need to be sure." Harry expressed his concerns.

"I'm positive. I want her to go to Hogwarts and I don't want her to be in Slytherin. She can be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but not Slytherin." Ellizabeth stated.

"I'll do my best." Harry assured her, "Even if I have to burn the hat to keep it from putting her there."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, "I'm telling Emily tonight. Harry I want you to be there for her please."

"Absolutely." Harry replied.

As the meeting broke up the other teachers moved about the room talking to each other, Elizabeth or Abby. When it had cleared Abby approached Harry, "How are you doing?"

"Bloody awful." he replied, "Thanks for coming. I felt more comfortable talking about all this with you here."

"We've asked the other teachers not to say anything about what they learned." Abby said, "Your secret should still be safe."

"Thanks."

***** Back in England and weeks previous*****

Kingsley wasn't sure if he was glad to be voted in as Minister for Magic or not. They were in the middle of a crisis and he needed to help look for Harry not sit idly behind a stupid desk. At least they knew the death eaters didn't have him anymore. But that wasn't helping where Molly and the rest of the Weasley's were concerned. As he sat at his new desk and pondered the situation his secretary came in bearing an letter.

"This was delivered by owl post a few minutes ago." she handed him the letter, "Its urgent from Gringotts."

Kingsley tore open the letter fully aware of the directives on Harry's accounts. He would be notified if anyone tried to make a withdraw. The note was short and to the point. It read; There has been activity on the account in question please come to Gringotts to discuss the matter.

Kingsley grabbed his cloak and was out the door before an Auror escort could be notified. They were able to catch up to him in the lobby.

"Minister what are you doing?" Tonks demanded, "You know you're not to leave without escort."

"Gringotts." was his only reply. The team of Aurors knew this must be about Harry so they quit complaining and followed quickly and quietly behind the man.

They all arrived in short order and were shown to a room. The Goblin that entered introduced himself, "I'm Gornuk head of relations, please have a seat Minister."

Kingsley sat and asked, "Is this about Harry?"

"Yes sir. His account has had a withdraw and the blood identification shows it was Harry Potter. He asked us to deliver this message to you."

After reading the letter he thanked the Goblins and said, "I won't be asking where he is. Thank you for fulfilling his request. I plan on honoring it. The only thing I ask is this, was he happy?"

"The manager who aided him said he seemed to be in good spirits if not exactly happy." Gornuk replied.

"The best that can be hoped for." Kingsley replied.

"He did have a curious question of us though." Gornuk stated, "He asked that if he was to be charged with any crimes if we would let him know so that he could seek council."

"A question I did expect." Kingsley stated, "He hasn't had the best luck with Minster of late. I can foresee no charges that I could make against him in conjunction with the deaths of Voldemort or his followers."

"You know there was an award out for their capture or arrest." Gornuk hedged.

"I was hoping he would come back to receive it." Kingsley said, "If you would please let him know the difference in his accounts."

"Certainly." Gornuk replied.

After leaving the bank Kingsley turned to his escort, "I'm headed to the Burrow. Tonks is coming with me, I need one of you to send Arthur and Percy home, another to get the twins and Bill. Someone else please find Remus Lupin and send him. Oh and tell Bill to get Fleur if she's not there. I think the rest are already there."

The group split up and went about their tasks. All feeling a little better knowing Harry Potter was alive. Once Kingsley and Tonks had arrived at the Burrow they sat at the table drinking tea until the rest of the group arrived. Many people were anxiously waiting news when Kingsley finally started to speak.

"Gringotts sent me a letter today. When I visited them per the request they told me that Harry has accessed his account." Kingsley stated, "They used a blood identification to make sure it was him."

"Well where is he?" Ron asked.

"We don't know and he wants to keep it that way." Kingsley stated, "He wrote a letter."

_Kingsley,_

_First of all congratulations on becoming Minister of Magic. I know you'll do a fine job. Much better than the previous two but I know that's not saying a lot. I'm doing as well as can be expected I guess. I'm seeing several doctors here including a muggle psychologist. She's helping me deal with my issues. She said it stems from a post stress something or other._

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Hermione stated, "It's common among muggle military personnel who have fought in a war, had to kill someone or were captured. Which we know Harry has had to deal with all of that."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Kingsley smiled then went back to the letter.

_If Hermione were there she could probably tell you all about it._

_Tell the Weasley's I'm sorry. I can't even begin to say how sorry. I don't think I can say more than that right now. It just hurts too much. I miss the three of them so badly. _

_I know this is short but I felt bad leaving with no word. I just want you all to know I'm safe and being cared for. I just can't come back right now so please don't look for me._

_Sorry to cause so many problems._

_Harry Potter_

_ps: if you find Draco Malfoy I did that too. He was going to kill a little girl and I overpowered the cutting hex when I was trying to protect her. She is also safe at home with her mother._

"What did he mean if you find Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, "And what in the world is he apologizing for?"

"And if he misses us so badly why doesn't he just come home." Ginny had tears running down her face.

"Oh my… you don't think… they found that potion… and the hair." Arthur was having trouble .

"What are you saying Arthur?" Remus pleaded.

"We found polyjuice and hair at Malfoy Manor." Kingsley stated, "A few long red hairs, a few shorter red hairs and a few curly brown hairs. There were also three dead muggles with traces of polyjuice in their system. One boy and two girls."

"They polyjuiced the muggles to look like Ron, Ginny and I." Hermione said leaning back in her chair in shock, "He thinks we're dead and that he couldn't save us."

"We have to find him." Ginny stated, "We have to let him know somehow."

"We could give an interview to Rita Skeeter." Ron said, "She's been dogging us for years."

"Brilliant Ron." Hermione said, "We'll just talk about how much we miss him but that we're sure he's alive and will be back home when he can."

"He won't see it." Ginny said calmly from her seat. She had stopped crying and had a deep resolved look on her face, "We're going to have to find him."

"But he doesn't want to be found." Kingsley stated.

"Because he thinks we're dead and he's trying to learn how to deal without us." Hermione stated loudly, "We'll find him and if he still doesn't want to come home then we just won't tell anyone where he is."

"So either help us or stay out of the way." Ron stated forcefully.

"I think it will be best if we stay out of their way." Remus said, "Hermione's right. If he finds out they're alive then coming home shouldn't be a problem anymore."

The fire flared and a head poked through, "Kingsley, sorry to interrupt but you need to see this."

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy's been found. Well most of him has been found." The head Auror shuddered, "He's in three pieces."

"Where was he found?' Kingsley asked.

"United States." the man said, "They've had him for a few weeks. Evidentially they have a law that all bodies must be processed and have an autopsy to determine the method of death. Why it took them two weeks to say he died because his head was chopped off I'll never know."

"On my way." Kingsley used the floo and headed to the ministry.

Tonks followed after saying her goodbye's and hugging Remus, "He'll be ok."

"I know." Remus smiled, "Come back when you can. I think we need more info about the case."

Ron was thinking hard. Hermione could tell he had something on his mind but until he found it she had no idea how to help him.

"Ginny?" Ron said, "Can you remember the places he memorized portkey coordinates for?"

"Let's see there were ten weren't there?" she asked.

"Yes." Remus answered, "I assigned him to memorize ten coordinates after I taught him how to make emergency portkeys."

"Right." Ron said, "But do you remember where they were?"

"I don't." Remus said, "I didn't have him tell me where they were just that he had them."

"There were two in the United States." Ginny said, "One was the wizarding section of New York City because he wanted to see something there, but I don't remember what. The other was in a small half and half town in the state of Colorado. He said it had mountains that were bigger than the ones around Hogwarts."

"Do you remember the coordinates?" Remus asked.

"No. Just the name of the state and why he picked it." Ginny answered.

"I think he would have chosen Colorado." Hermione said, "If I remember my geography right it's the farthest from here."

"Why do you think he'd go for the farthest?" Ron asked.

"If you were being held captive by death eaters wouldn't you want to get as far away as possible?" she asked.

Ron couldn't fault her logic so he started to plan, "We'll need some money to make the trip and keep us in hotels and things during the trip. I don't fancy sleeping outside all the time."

"What about Perkins tent?" Fred suggested.

"I'll need to learn some wards to keep wild animals out." Hermione said, "I think they have bears and wolves not to mention snakes."

"We'll need travel guides and portkeys unless you're going to apparate us everywhere." Ginny said.

"I have a bit of a savings account." Hermione said, "I can empty it out and we should be good for money. What's the exchange rate for American currency?"

"We'll fund you." George said, "We want our business partner back."

"Wait!" Molly yelled, "You have school starting soon, you can't go gallivanting around the world. You just can't."

"We are going." Ron said, "You won't be able to stop us."

"But Ginny's under aged she can't…"

"The only way Harry is going to believe we're alive is to see us." Hermione said.

"Even if Ron and Hermione are alive, if Ginny wasn't he still wouldn't come back." George said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"We're dating." Ginny said, "I'm pretty sure he loves me."

"Pretty sure?" Charlie asked.

"She means a lot to him." Remus said, "Like her I'm pretty sure he loves her."

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that he thinks he saw us all die. Because he was too slow." Ron said.

"We have to find him." Ginny stated.

"I agree." Arthur stated, "They are the only ones who can go."

"But Arthur…" Molly pleaded.

"They can finish school when they return." he said, "This is more important."

"You're right of course." Molly sighed, "I better contact Minerva."

A few days later the trio of teens sets out. Fred and George supplied them with funds. They readied the tent and Hermione packed her books. Within days they caught an international portkey to New York. They spent a few hours in New York waiting on the next portkey. They took the time to look for news stories about a man saving a little girl. None were found so they were ready to move when it was time. Soon they landed in Denver, Colorado the capital city of the state. The three of them stepped out of the building and begin to look around. They had booked a hotel that was set up for a few days so that they could acclimate themselves to the time and elevation.

"Why can't I get a breath?" Ron asked.

"We're at more than five thousand feet in elevation." Hermione said, "The air is thinner here."

"What's our elevation at home?" Ginny asked.

"Around eight to nine hundred feet." Hermione replied, "This is why we're staying here for a few days."

Ron looked across the hilly terrain, "So are we on top of the mountain then?"

"Not hardly." Hermione said, "Follow me." She walked to the edge of the tall building they had stepped out of and looked behind it, "That's the mountains."

"Oh." Ron said staring up at the mountains that had been hidden behind the building.

"Wow." Ginny said.

"The highest peak in Colorado is Mount Elbert which is fourteen thousand, four hundred and thirty three feet." Hermione stated, "That's nine thousand feet higher than we are right here."

"Oh." Ron said.

"Wow." Ginny added.

"I think we better find our hotel." Hermione said, "I also think a taxi would be a good idea. Walking a long distance will probably give us a headache and make us dizzy. Those are just some of the symptoms of altitude sickness."

"Did you read up on all this before we left?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione answered, "When my parents and I went skiing in the Alps a few years ago I looked it up. I heard some guy saying how the skiing was better there than in the Rockies. That's the name of this range the Rocky Mountains."

"Weird name." Ron said, "I thought all mountains were rocky. How come you're not having the trouble we are?"

"I've spent time in the mountains before." she replied, "I knew what to expect."

They spent the next three days trying to get used to the lack of oxygen and then they started their search. They moved from town to town looking for signs of Harry and reading newspapers to find cases of a young girls being saved or a dismembered bodies being found. They had no luck at all. Every few days they sent letters back to Fred and George lamenting their lack of finding anything. The only news that was new from home was that Harry wasn't being charged with murdering Draco Malfoy. The dark mark on his arm and the killing curse on his wand was enough to clear Harry of any wrong doing. Ginny's birthday was spent in a hotel going over Hermione's notes. They did splurge with a dinner out with desert.

It was three months later when they got a break. The original destination for their portkey was in the middle of a snow storm so instead of waiting for the storm to pass they took the next portkey out to a clear destination which dropped them into a small mountain town called Quebec Petit.

In the library Ginny was looking through the old newspaper articles when she excitedly called Ron and Hermione, "I've found something."

"What?" the two quickly stepped over to Ginny and Hermione read over her shoulder, "Teen saves a child. Two teens portkeyed onto one of the main thorough fares of the wizarding side of Quebec Petit yesterday. The blond teen with a british accent made to attack a young girl. The other teen with dark hair sent a cutting curse and the blond and summoned the girl out of the way of danger. Unfortunately for the blond he slipped and fell into the overpowered cutting curse and lost his life. The people who witnessed the accident all stated good riddance. The blond was obviously going to hurt someone and the brave dark haired boy stopped him. No names have been release at this time."

"Sounds like Harry and Malfoy to me." Ron said, "Let's have a look around town shall we?"

"Brilliant deduction Ron." Ginny said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio spent the next three days walking the small town. It was cold and snowy but beautiful at the same time. Their third day happened to be the nicest and a Saturday. After several hours in the snow they ran across a park that had obvious warming charms placed around it. As they stood on the edge looking in they were still wrapped tightly in their winter clothes. A few more steps and it warmed enough that they weren't clutching their coats tight to their bodies. They were watching children play on the swing and slides when a man and child walked in from the side. They stopped just inside the warm zone and the man began to take the heavy coat off the child and himself.

"Daddy, I don't feel like playing in the park today." the girl said, "I miss Mommy."

"I know you do baby, I do too. But you haven't been here for weeks and your friends miss you." he said, "We'll stay for a little while and then leave if you still don't feel up to it."

"Ok."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were frozen in shock. The man had an English accent and he sounded very familiar. The trio followed the man and child with their eyes not daring to believe they had finally found him.

"What in the world is he doing with a child that calls him Daddy?" Ron asked.

"She couldn't be his, he must have married her mother." Ginny sounded defeated.

"Or adopted an orphan." Hermione said, "They miss her Mum so she's either on a long trip or out of the picture. We need to get more information. Just remember he thinks we're dead."

They watched the two play in the park for a while. It didn't last long before the girl wanted to go. He bundled her back up and they exited the park the same way they came in. The trio had hidden and watched them leave and then followed them to a house with a for sale sign in the yard.

Hermione talked them into seeing the agent selling the house. It took another day to get an appointment but they we able to get in the next morning. Ginny stayed in the coffee shop next door thinking it would look odd for three people to be looking for a house to buy. When they were finished they hurried back to Ginny and then to the hotel they were staying in.

"She was such a gossip it was easy getting all the information we needed." Hermione grinned.

"Great tell me everything." Ginny said.

Hermione spun the story leaving nothing out that she had heard. When she finished she said, "All we need to do now is get a second source that says at least close to the same thing. Then we approach Harry."

"Why do we need a second source?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Evidence." Hermione stated, "If two stories come out the same they're more likely to be true. I'm hungry let's find a warm place to eat."

"I've never heard her say that before." Ron leaned toward Ginny and whispered.

"Because you usually say it before we need to ." Ginny chuckled, "Are you feeling alright?"

"No I'm not, but it's just that story the woman told us." Ron said rubbing his stomach, "She said that Harry was that woman's lover. It doesn't sound like Harry at all."

"Because either she or someone else made it up for the sake of gossip." Hermione said, "I hear Lavender doing it all the time. You do the same thing."

"I do not." Ron sounded offended.

"May I remind you about the second task." Hermione said, "I think you were fighting two dozen of them off. It's called embellishing the story. It makes gossip sound better. Now let's go." She flicked her wand at each of the others and then herself.

"Why did you just turn your hair blond?" Ron asked.

"I think I saw Harry and that little girl go into the restaurant across the street." Hermione said grabbing her coat, "We don't need to be recognized right now."

When they arrived they first went to the counter to order food like everyone else was doing. Then they found a table behind Harry's back and ate while they listened. For a while it was a mad house of children's noises but soon they were off to the play room. Harry followed the kids into the room leaving the other adults to talk.

"I find it so odd that Elizabeth would trust such a young man with her daughter." a woman said, "But I guess we don't have the same perspective as you Clara do tell."

"He's excellent with kids." Clara stated, "When he took over for me while I was having Sam the kids loved him."

"Tell me about it." another woman said, "All I hear is Mr. Harry this, Mr. Harry that, Mr. Harry's so cool, I'm almost looking forward to him leaving."

The women chuckled and Clara spoke up, "I'm not. I like teaching kindergarten better than third but replacing him, even just after a few months, is going to be difficult. After he saved her life Emily has always been his biggest supporter. She adores him, I think he's a good choice and match for Em."

"But he's so young." one woman said, "Can he take care of her on a teacher's salary?"

"He's not working for the salary he's getting." another woman said approaching the group, "I've heard he's quite rich."

"Is that why you've been trying to get his attention?" Clara giggled.

"Of course. But he's never even really looked at me." the woman complained, "The only way that can happen is if he's gay."

"I don't think so." the first woman said, "Arthur came back from school one day saying Mr. Harry had lost his girl."

"That was the first day." Clara stated, "One girl asked if he was married and had children. He said no. When they kept pestering him he said he'd lost his girlfriend recently and wasn't up for dating anyone's sister. When Michael said he had a brother Harry turned very red and said no one's brother either."

The group of women laughed and chatted until Harry came out of the play room.

"We have to go, Em's tired." Harry stated.

"Harry are you going to tell the kids tomorrow?" Clara asked.

"Yes. Do you have any advice on timing?" Harry asked.

"After lunch." Clara suggested, "Some of the mothers can come in and help."

"Are you sure you want to go back to England?" Michael's Mom asked, "I know Michael would want you to stay."

"I know and in a way I want to stay too." Harry said, "But Liz was adamant that I take Em back to England. So that's what I'm going to do."

"When are you going to adopt her?" Clara asked.

"The process is almost finished here. I think I have to do some work in England to make it stick there." Harry shook his head, "Liz was so sure giving her my name would protect her. But I'm afraid it will cause her more attention or possibly endanger her."

"How do you think your family's going to take you having a five year old?" Michael's Mom asked.

"They'll love her." Harry frowned, "It's me I'm worried about. If I could have just moved faster."

"Harry." Clara said, "Elizabeth said the Weasley's are a fabulous family. She said they were so loving and giving. I don't think that's going to stop now."

"But now their two youngest children are dead." Harry shrugged, "I just don't see how they'll get past it."

"If it were my family I would be blaming that dark wizard and his followers." Clara said, "I wouldn't be blaming you at all."

"But Clara, they were captured because they were my friends." Harry said then turned as the door behind him squeaked, "Are you ready to leave Love?"

"Yes Daddy." Emily said, "Tomorrow's our last day right? Then we're going to see your family and I'm going to get a grandma?"

"That's right baby." Harry bent down to her level to talk to her, "Are you excited about that?"

"I guess, I've never had a grandma before." Emily shrugged, "Does she make good cookies?"

"The best ever." Harry grinned, "But in England we call them biscuits instead of cookies."

"Ok." she then let out a big yawn, "Can you carry me?"

"Sure baby." Harry helped her with her coat and then he put on his own. He picked her up and they said their goodbyes as they left the restaurant.

Later back in the hotel room Hermione said, "He hasn't even looked at another girl."

"Maybe it was because he was with Emily's mum." Ginny was very pessimistic about the whole situation.

"You're wrong." Ron said, "I know he was crazy about you. He wouldn't forget you that quickly."

"How can you know?" Ginny nearly growled, "You never even talked to him about us."

"I know because it was important enough to risk our friendship." Ron said sternly, "He just doesn't risk things like that. He knew I didn't want anyone to date you and he did it anyway. He was scared to death because he didn't want it to end our friendship but he couldn't let you go either. I was shocked that you two started dating but not because I was so blind I couldn't see that he wanted to. It was because I knew he thought it was too dangerous for him to date anyone."

"How are we going to approach him." Hermione said, "Tomorrow's their last day here."

"Maybe we should just go home and wait for him to show up?" Ron suggested.

"No, I think we need to do it here." Hermione said, "I think we need to find that policeman that was mentioned in one of those articles."

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

"Craft." Hermione said looking at her notes, "We'll just go to their office and ask for him."

"And where might their office be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I bet the lady at the front desk knows." Hermione grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Ginny and Ron followed suit hoping this would lead somewhere.

"Let me get this straight." Detective Craft said, "You are his girlfriend and you two are his best friends. He thought you had been killed but they were imposters and you want to talk to Harry now."

"Exactly." Hermione agreed, "We came to you because we don't want to scare him or be attacked by him before we have a chance to prove ourselves."

"And you'll be willing to sit in our interrogation room as long as needed to be able to see him?" Craft asked.

"As long as it doesn't take longer than he is here. We know tomorrow is his last day teaching." Ron said.

"And you know this how?" Craft asked suspiciously.

"Because we heard him talking about it at the hamburger place where we ran across him." Hermione said, "We didn't tell him then because we were afraid of scaring him away."

They had spent the last hour trying to convince Detective Craft to just go get Harry so he could be sure of who they are. He kept asking the same questions over and over and the three teens were getting sick of it. The questions went on for another ten minutes before Ginny's temper broke.

"Would you just go get him and let him question us." She yelled, "At least he'd know the proper questions to make sure we are who we say we are. Honestly I could tell you all day that he was my boyfriend but if I tell you our favorite broom cupboard was on the sixth floor across from the painting of Sir Callahan you wouldn't know I was telling the truth."

"You had a favorite broom closet." Ron yelled, "I'm going to kill him."

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione yelled, "It's none of your business. Besides our favorite broom closet was just a floor above it."

Ron turned red and Ginny turned on him, "If you ever say one more word about who I date or what I do I promise to use my best hex and I won't cancel it until you don't have any bogeys for the rest of your life. Now Detective if you would please just go get Harry."

"Actually he's here." Craft said, "He's been here for the last twenty minutes."

"And you have been wasting our time chatting with you when we could be talking with him?" Ginny was so angry her words came out in a hiss.

"His choice." Craft said, "He wants to make sure you aren't imposters."

Ginny turned towards the mirror, "Harry James Potter you are so dead."

"Gin, I don't think that's the way to get him in here." Ron snickered.

"Oh, would you rather me take my anger out on you." she asked sharply.

"No."

The door opened and Harry walked in.

*****Previously*****

"Officer Cole come in." Harry said upon opening the door to the knock he had heard.

"Thank you sir." the man said, "Sorry to bother you but something's come up."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I need you to come down to the station to identify some people." He said.

"Ok let me just call Mary over to watch Emily for me." Harry turned to the floo.

Two minutes later Mary came through, "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know." Officer Cole said, "Detective Craft had some people show up about half an hour ago claiming they knew Harry and wanted to talk to him without scaring him."

"Well hurry off then dear." Mary said, "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Emily."

"Thanks, Officer Cole could you stay as well." Harry said, "If these people are trying to get me away from Emily I want to make sure she's protected."

"Certainly Harry." Cole said, "I kind of figured you would want me too. We also thought this might be a distraction technique or something."

Harry arrived at the station and asked the receptionist where Detective Craft was and then he followed the patrolman to the interrogation room.

"They look like them but I don't know. How long have they been here?" Harry asked.

"About fifty minutes." Bridger answered. He was in charge of the room, "If they're using polyjuice it should change back in about ten minutes."

"They're all being so quiet and agreeable." Harry said, "That's just not like them. Normally they'd be yelling and hexing to get their way."

"They are dealing with authority here." Bridger pointed out, "Authority that they want something from. They are also in a foreign country. I'm sure they're on their best behavior."

"Sure I guess." Harry began chuckling, "I didn't know they could behave so well." A few minutes later he said, "Hermione's starting to lose patients with the same questions… so is Ginny. If one of them doesn't lose their temper in the next ten minutes they aren't my friends."

When the explosion finally happened Bridger looked at his watch, "They lasted six minutes."

"I guess I better go save Craft now." Harry sighed but had a huge smile on his face.

"Give him a minute or two, he's enjoying himself." Bridger suggested.

"Ok his time's up I have to go save Ron now." Harry said as Ginny turned her anger towards Ron. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

"What is the idea of making us wait so long." Ginny marched up to him.

"Good to see you too Gin." Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione, "I can't tell you how glad I am that..." he couldn't finish the sentence because he was engulfed in a group hug.

When they finally let go Harry asked what he had been most curious about, "How did you survive?' I saw him use the killing curse on you."

"Polyjuice. You saw him kill three muggles that they'd forced to drink polyjuice." Hermione said tears dripping down her face, "Kingsley thinks they took our hair at school or even out of our compartment on the train. We were all still at the station when your letter arrived informing Remus about the death eaters so they took the three of us to the burrow using emergency portkeys. Tonks was sent to be my parents guard until they could reach the burrow by car."

"By the way you hide really well." Ron said, "The three of us have been looking for four months."

"You are in so much trouble mister." Ginny said hugging him around the waste, "Just wait till you get home to Mum she's going to skin you alive."

"Of course that's after she crushes all your ribs in a hug." Ron laughed.

"Detective Craft thank you." Harry turned to the officer and shook his hand.

"No problem. But I do have a question." he leaned in, "What exactly do you get up to in a broom cupboard?"

"Talking privately." Harry winked at him.

Craft laughed heartily as Ron chuffed Harry on the back of the head. Bridger walked into the room followed by Dr. Abby.

"Hey Doc." Harry said, "I want you to meet my friends. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley."

"I've heard a lot about you three." Dr. Abby smiled, "Glad I get to meet you."

"Thanks." They didn't know what else to say.

"Now that I'm here why don't we sit and talk." she suggested, "I'm a muggle psychologist."

"She's been helping me with my issues." Harry said grinning.

"Kingsley let us read your letter." Hermione said, "I'm glad he had someone to turn to Doctor, thank you."

"You are welcome." Abby said, "Now Harry called me here to help him adjust, but I don't think he needs me. However Emily may not adjust as well."

"I know I'm worried." Harry said then turned to the trio, "You saw Emily didn't you?"

"We did and we had heard some… rumors." Hermione said tactfully.

"I bet." Harry said, "Not many people understood why Elizabeth would take in a total stranger even if he did save her daughter's life. Elizabeth's husband Edward was killed at the World Cup we went to, he was a Slytherin that wouldn't back Tom, she thought that is why they singled him out. They also tried to hit Emily with a dark curse but Elizabeth stepped in front of it. Healers were able to suppress the effects for a while but it finally killed her a few months ago. I'll sign the final papers tomorrow to adopt Emily. I'm her closest living relative."

"You're really good with her." Ginny said.

"She's such a good girl." Harry said, "Elizabeth's death has been hard on her as you can imagine. She's still not herself but she is getting better. I'm a little worried how she'll take to you. She doesn't think you're dead or anything, I've just never talked about you to her."

"Thinking she would never meet us." Hermione agreed, "Good idea."

"Why don't we go see her?" Abby suggested, "Today is the day I normally visit with her anyway. Should she be up from her nap?"

Harry looked at his watch, "Yes, Mary should be giving her a snack right now." He stood up and opened the door for the rest of the group. On the way out he stopped at the Detective's desk, "Thanks for letting us use the room."

"Any time Harry. I'm glad it all turned out well." He smiled, "Sorry to give you all the run around but we do all we can to keep people off Harry's back. He's rather special to the people around here. We are certainly going to miss him. Especially those little kids."

As the group left the rest of the officers heard the Ginny ask, "So you really teach five year olds?"

"Sure." Harry replied, "They're easier to teach than you guys were." Inside the station the room as a whole chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, your home." Emily yelled as she ran to him, "Where did you go? Hi Ms. Abby. Who are they?"

"I had to go to the police station." Harry answered.

"Officer Cole said you did. Why did you have to go? Are there more bad guys after you? Are you alright? You aren't going to leave me are you?" Emily's questions came rapid fire.

"Will you let me answer your questions or are you just going to keep asking?" Harry interrupted her while getting down on the floor to talk to her easier.

"Sorry." Emily said.

"Ok your second question was who are these guys." Harry said, "These are my friends from England. Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Ginny? Is it your Ginny?" Emily asked, "I heard you telling Mommy about her. I thought you said she was killed."

"I thought she was but I was wrong." Harry said, "I'm quite glad about that too."

"So is she going to be my new Mommy?" Emily asked, "Cause I know you love her."

"Not right away sweety." Abby helped Harry defuse the situation quickly, "That's really a subject for another time. They've been apart for a long time and have to get to know one another again. Sometime in the future it may be possible but not right now."

"Ok." Emily said turning away from the group, "Are you here to visit me again?"

"Yes if you feel like it." Abby said, "Let's go to the kitchen and have some milk while we talk ok?"

"I already had milk with my snack." Emily said as they walked off, "Can I have juice?"

Harry was still on the floor rather stunned by Emily's question. After several moments he still hadn't moved so Ginny decided to do something about it, "Do five year olds always ask such forward questions."

"Yes." Harry said, "I really can't believe it shocked me so much. My first day in class was full of questions like that. Sorry I didn't warn you."

Harry finally got up and the group moved to the living room and sat to talk. Ginny was trying to stifle her giggles at Harry's red face but the struggle was too much. Before long the rest of the group was laughing with her. "You know the one thing I'm not looking forward too is her meeting Fred and George."

"Well we can turn this to our favor." Hermione giggled, "You know do it to them before they can do it to you."

Harry had ran his hands into his hair and was looking up at the ceiling when Hermione made her suggestion. As he thought he got a wicked kind of grin on his face and said, "I have the perfect plan."

Mary had left as soon as Harry had returned so when Abby was finished talking with Emily they returned to the living room. They found the teens all laughing and talking.

"Daddy. I like your friends."

"Good cause we like you too." Ginny said.

"I think I'm going to like England." Emily said, "Who's your Mommy?"

"You remember I told you that you'd have a grandma in England?" Emily nodded remembering he had said so, "Well Ginny and Ron are two of her kids."

"So does that make us related?" Emily asked.

"They'd be kind of like an Aunt and Uncle." Harry said.

"Ok, so how are you related to them?" Emily was very confused.

"Remember I told you my Mum and Dad died." he said, "Mrs. Weasley, their Mum, always treated me like I was one of her kids but I'm not really related to them. But she'll treat you like you were one of her grandkids."

"And if you marry Ms. Ginny she really will be my Grandma." Emily said putting it all together.

"Yes baby." Harry said, "But you need to let us decide that if you please."

"Sure." Emily moved on, "So now I have an Uncle Ron."

"Yes."

"And an Aunt Her.. Herm…" She tried to say the difficult name.

"How about Aunt Mione?" Hermione suggested.

"Aunt Miney?" Emily tried again.

"Close enough." Hermione grinned and hugged the little girl.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"I'll stay with Ms. Ginny." Emily said, "It would be weird to call you Aunt Ginny then change to Mommy Ginny later."

"You're not going to give up on that are you?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Nope." Emily said then skipped off to her room, "Bye Ms. Abby."

"Bye dear." Abby called, "Harry she's really fixated on Ginny. Evidentially she's heard you and Elizabeth talk a lot without you knowing."

"I know. She was just so easy to talk to. We had so much in common." Harry said, "Although now it's less that it was. I wonder what she thinks of her father? Elizabeth didn't always talk positive about him."

"Emily only remembers what she wants to." Abby stated, "She's a smart girl and she's incredibly strong. You'll have your work cut out for you with that one."

"Oh well better preparation for when she gets siblings." Harry shrugged looked down the hall where Emily had gone, "I better check on her. I'll be right back."

"Did he just say WHEN she gets siblings?" Ginny whispered.

"I think he's rather fixated on you too." Abby smiled also talking low so Harry couldn't hear, "He talked about all three of you quite often. It was the hardest on him to lose you Ginny. If you're not willing to marry him in your future, I'd suggest you make sure he knows that as soon as possible."

"I intend on marrying him if he ever asks." Ginny sighed.

"She's only been dreaming about it since she was about Emily's age." Ron snickered, "Back then it was hero worship. Now she really cares for him. I don't know anyone else who could deal with him like she can."

"Walk me to my car Ginny?" Abby asked. When they were out of ear shot she asked, "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart." Ginny said, "Ron's right, it started that way. The first several years I couldn't even speak when he was around. It wasn't until I got over the crush that I learned who he was and fell in love with him instead of the Boy Who Lived. Now he's just Harry, my heart."

"Good." Abby smiled, "He said you have six older brothers."

"Yes." she grinned, "Bill's a curse breaker, Charlie works with Dragons, Percy works for the ministry, Fred and George, the twins, own a joke shop that Harry is a silent partner in, Ron is spending his last year in school looking for Harry instead so I don't know what he's going to do. And I hope I'm going to be a world famous quidditch player some day. Quite a family I'd say. I don't know anyone else who's brave enough to date me with the knowledge of my brothers."

"How are they doing with it?" she asked.

"They all love Harry and think it's great that we're dating." Ginny said, "At first they were mad we hadn't told them but they got over it. They realized that Tom used my death to break Harry. They understand he loves me even he doesn't get it."

"He always claimed he was a bit slow when it came to girls." Abby smiled.

"Terribly slow but he has his reasons. We kept our relationship a secret to keep me safe from Death Eaters." she said, "I still consider him my boyfriend. But it's a bit confusing I'm not exactly sure where we sit."

"Tell him you want a clear direction." Abby said, "Be frank and honest and tell him like it is. You don't know where your relationship sits and you want him to discuss it with you. The sooner the better."

"Ok." Ginny said, "I can do that. I'll just have to get Ron and Hermione to go play with Emily so she doesn't decide for us."

"Good idea." Abby hugged Ginny and left grinning because she knew Harry was in good hands. He would be just fine.

When Ginny returned Harry opened the door for her, "Hey, is Abby gone?"

"Yes. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Emily is showing them her toys." Harry grinned, "They'll be there a while. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure as long as we can talk while we drink it." Ginny said, deciding to follow Abby's advice.

"Ok." Harry agreed, this was going better than he thought it would. Once the tea was ready he poured and that sat at the table. He coughed and then said, "I don't really know where our relationship sits right now. I want to be with you but I'm giving you the option. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" Ginny said, thinking Abby really knows how his mind works, "I'd love too."

"We need to take it slow." Harry said, "I can't get Emily's hopes up if you don't want to stay."

"I'll keep that in mind." she responded.

"Good so, sorry about going first I should have let you start." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair, "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"The same thing." Ginny grinned, "And just so you know, if I wasn't planning on sticking around for the long haul I wouldn't go out with you at all."

Harry grinned and started to lean towards her when he heard Ron yell, "Hey what are we going to do about dinner? I'm starving."

"When are you not starving?" Harry grumbled. Aggravated because the interruption. He got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a box, "Here's some cold pizza, have at it."

"What?"

"Just eat it." Harry said, "It has sausage and pepperoni on a thin crusty bread with tomato sauce and cheese. It's Em's favorite so I'm sure you'll like it too."

"Never heard of it." Ron said.

"I'm surprised. I've heard Dean talking about going out for pizza." Harry said.

"I just didn't realize it was a food." Ron said taking a bite, "Not bad."

Harry tapped it with his wand, "Here try it hot."

"Even better." Ron moaned.

"Hey, don't eat it all." Emily said from the door, "I want a piece for breakfast in the morning. Besides Daddy promised to make breakfast for dinner tonight and you don't want to spoil your appetite. My Daddy makes the best chocolate chip pancakes ever. In the whole wide world."

Ron handed the box back to Harry, "Fine I'm saving room for pancakes and letting her have her breakfast. Pushy isn't she."

"I'm not pushy." Emily stated, "I just insist you follow my rules. Now you have to come play tea."

Harry was trying to hide his laughter but wasn't very successful. Ron gave him a mock glare as he followed the little girl out of the room.

"She is going to be so good for him." Ginny snickered, "Now where were we?"

They both leaned forward and their lips met. For Harry it was waking after a long sleep. Ginny thought, I'm home. Several hours later Ginny helped Harry place two large stacks of pancakes on the table.

"Why did you make so many Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Because I'll eat them all." Ron said pulling one of the large stacks to himself.

"Uncle Ron stop it. It's dinner time not play time. You tend to get that mixed up don't you." Emily stated, "We'll just have to practice."

Harry had grabbed one pancake and put it on Emily's plate. He prepared it how she liked and then cut it into bite sized pieces so she would be less messy. She quickly dove in and the others followed. After dinner Ginny volunteered to give Emily her bath while Ron and Hermione cleaned the kitchen. Harry gathered her night clothes and cleaned her room quickly. He deposited the clothes into the bathroom and laughed at how wet Ginny was getting.

"A little less splashing please Em." Harry instructed, "What movie are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know how about something funny?" Emily asked, "Something with clowns in it."

"Em tell Ms. Ginny why dragons won't eat clowns." Harry said.

"Because they taste funny." Emily yelled laughing her head off.

After watching the movie Harry was tucking Emily into bed. She asked sleepily, "Where is everyone else sleeping?"

"I don't know where do you think I should put them?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Ginny and Aunt Miney can have Mommy's room." Emily yawned, "Uncle Ron can sleep on the foldout."

"We actually still have a hotel room for tonight." Hermione said, "We can go back to that and see you in the morning."

"But I want Ms. Ginny to stay." Emily pouted, "I want to take her for show and tell."

"What would you say about her for show and tell?" Harry asked.

"I promise not to tell everyone I want her to be my mommy." Emily said, "I'll just say she's my friend from England and that I'll be staying with her. Then my friends won't worry about mean people anymore."

"Who's worried about mean people being there?" Harry asked.

"Susie, Carmen, Jacob and Michael." Emily said, "I used to be scared but I'm not anymore."

"Why were you scared baby? Your Mommy and I are both from England and we're not mean." Harry rubbed her head.

"But you both left because of the mean people." Emily said, "I was worried that there weren't any nice ones left."

"Baby you should have told me you were scared." Harry chastised her lightly.

"Can Ms. Ginny stay the night. Please?" Emily begged.

"If she wants to she can." Harry said, "She'll have to sleep in your Mommy's room though."

"Ok." Emily snuggled under her blanket, "It will be good practice for when she becomes my Mommy."

Harry rolled his eyes as he slipped from the room and closed the door part way.

"I'll stay if you think it will make her feel better." Ginny offered.

"Tomorrow she may not even remember that she wanted you to stay ." He replied.

"Yes I will." Emily called from her room.

"Go to sleep Em." Harry called back rolling his eyes again.

"As long as you promise to sleep in the other room I don't see any problem with it." Ron said.

"I have to leave the house by seven to get to school on time." Harry said, "Are you ok getting up that early?"

"Sure." Ginny agreed grinning, "Do I get to go to show and tell?"

"Sure." Harry grinned, "Are you two coming?"

"Not by seven." Ron said, "How are you getting to England and when are you leaving?"

"We're going muggle." Harry said, "My passport is muggle to keep magicals from finding me. Which reminds me, how did you find me?"

"Kingsley got your letter and brought it to the Burrow so we could stop worrying so much." Ginny said, "While he was there the Americans returned Malfoy's body. I knew two of your emergency portkey choices were here. We decided you were going to use the farthest one. None of us could remember what the coordinates were so we started in Denver and hopped around looking for clues."

"We had a portkey set for Breckenridge but they were having blizzard like conditions and we'd have to stay for hours at the portkey office." Hermione continued, "Instead we jumped on the next one to leave and it ended up coming here."

"Lucky break." Harry grinned, "I'm glad you found me. If I'd have known you were alive I would have been home before now. But it's truly worked out for the best. I'd hate to think what would be happening to Emily without me here."

"For that alone you can be forgiven for running and hiding." Ginny said hugging him, "Of course if I thought I had watched you three die I would have done the same I'm sure."

"Me too." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Let's hope your Mum agrees." Harry said, "I have a feeling I'm in for a lot of yelling when I get home."

"No just hold up Em and Mum will melt." Ron said chuckling, "Giving her a grandbaby is a sure path to forgiveness."

Ron and Hermione decided to go back to the hotel. It was already dark and cold and they didn't want to wait for it to get darker and colder. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and talked until his watch beeped.

"Sorry, bed time for me." Harry looked slightly embarrassed, "If I don't get enough rest those kids will eat me alive."

"I just remembered I didn't bring any clothes." Ginny smacked herself on the head.

"I'll give you a shirt to sleep in if you want." he offered, "I also have a brand new tooth brush you can have."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. After he had brought her the shirt and tooth brush he kissed her and then went back to his own room and shut the door. Ginny did the same and crawled into the bed. Within five minutes she felt something moving on the bed and opened her eyes to find Emily staring at her, "You want to join me?"

The little girl nodded and Ginny lifted the covers so that she could snuggle in. Harry had finished getting ready and went to check on Emily. Not finding her in her own bed he went through the shared bathroom and saw the two girls snuggled together sleeping peacefully. He leaned against the door and watched for several minutes before turning and going back to his own bed.

He was looking at the ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head. But instead of the ceiling he saw to girls. One almost adult with long fiery red hair that was spread across the pillow and one small baby with short curly black hair that stayed in place. One pair of brown eyes and one pair of blue. So different and yet so alike. Both had a temper and both knew what they wanted. Neither had an easy life. But both were living it with gusto. He had no idea what time it was when he was finally able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke with his alarm and drug himself into the shower. The hot water woke him up a bit better but he still wasn't awake enough for twenty kids all the age of five. Once he was dressed he stepped out of his room and heard the other shower running. Ginny's up he thought and that brought a smile to his face and helped him wake even more. He went to Emily's room and selected her clothes and set them out for her to put on. Knocking on the door to the other bedroom he called, "Emily time to get up and get ready. I've set your clothes out." He heard the rustle of bed covers and waited until the door opened. He led the little girl back to her room and told her to get dressed then he headed to the kitchen and started breakfast. Several minutes later he heard Ginny laugh followed by Emily's giggle. The two girls finally reached the kitchen and Harry sat Emily down with her piece of cold pizza, "If you want I can warm you up some pancakes instead." He offered.

"Nope. Pizza." Emily mumbled, "Pancakes are for dinner. Pizza is for breakfast."

The three of them jumped into Elizabeth's car and drove to school. Ginny was shocked, "I had no idea you could drive."

"I couldn't." Harry said, "Elizabeth taught me when I got here. If I was going to take Emily anywhere around here during the winder she didn't want me to walk. Unless we were just a block or two from home. Warming charms just aren't as effective at his elevation."

"We found that out the hard way." Ginny grumbled, "I didn't think you could drive at seventeen. Isn't it eighteen or something did you lie about your age."

"That's in England. Americans can get there license at sixteen. You can actually get a permit to learn at fourteen and a half." Harry said.

"So I could learn to drive here?" Ginny asked, "That is so unfair."

"What's unfair about it." Harry asked.

"I've been here for four months and I could have learned how to drive." Ginny pouted, "I'm only here for a few more days at most and now I find this out."

Harry chuckled and pulled into his spot at the school. They climbed out of the car and went into the school. For Harry and Emily it was a bittersweet day. Everything was going fine including the introduction to Ginny. She got similar questions as Harry had gotten on his first day. When she said that Harry was her boyfriend it got a lot of attention.

"But Mr. Harry I thought you lost her?" Michael stated.

"I did but she found me." Harry said.

"So are you going to get married now?" he asked.

"What is their fascination about getting married?" Ginny whispered. Harry only shrugged. He was just as mystified as Ginny was.

At lunch several mothers returned to help with the class as well as Clara. He had also warned Ginny that they might blame her when they got the news.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement to make." Harry called.

"You're marrying Ms. Ginny?" Michael asked hopefully.

Turning to Michael's mother he whispered, "Is this a phase or something? Emily kept asking the same question."

"No." Clara answered for her, "They've just heard everyone talking about you and many girls saying they wanted to marry you. Kids pick up on stuff and just say it. They don't think of the implications of the words."

"I guess I didn't realize everyone was talking about me." Harry sighed.

"People always talk about you Harry." Ginny stated, "You're just a good subject. Even without being The Harry Potter. You're still very good at grabbing people's attention."

"Thanks." Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who just snickered.

"Mr. Harry. We're waiting." one girl sang from the back of the room.

"Sorry Samantha. My announcement is that today is my last day teaching. And Emily's last day too. When the new year starts back up after Christmas we will be in England."

"Will you be able to come back for a visit?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Probably not." Harry answered. Several of the children started to cry and put their heads down on their desks. The adults made their way around the room calming them down and helping them talk about how they felt. Clara had planned ahead and had a surprise to take their minds off the news.

"Attention." She called, "We don't want to leave Mr. Harry on such a sad note so what do you say we have a goodbye party with cake and ice cream?" That news perked the kids up and they all cleaned up to get ready for the snack.

"Ms. Clara can we make them goodbye cards so they won't forget us?" a girl named Melody asked as she ate her cake.

"Good idea Melody." Clara smiled, "We can do art for the rest of the day."

"And play games?" Michael asked hopefully.

"And eat cake?" Arthur threw in.

"Of course we can eat our cake Arthur." Harry said, "But just not too much. We don't want any sick tummies."

"Arthur?" Ginny whispered through the giggle.

"Reminds me of your Dad." Harry chucked back, "Always has a question about something he heard or saw."

Seeing the two teens interact caused smiles on the faces of the women. None of them had seen Harry act his age and it was good to know he did remember how to do that. It also pleased them that his choice of females brought out a smile they had never seen. They tried to hide their chuckles later when he turned red. Ginny had been sitting beside Michael and helping him spell Harry and Emily, when she finished Harry pulled her up by grabbing her hand.

"See I told you they were going to get married." He yelled pointed at the two of them, "They're holding hands. People do that when they're going to get married."

Emily rushed to his rescue, "Michael they will someday. But not right away. Ms. Abby says we need to give them time so they can figure it out. And we're not supposed to remind them of it all the time."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Michael said and went back to drawing.

Harry couldn't look at the others in the room at that moment. Ginny was leaning into his chest giggling and he was red faced looking at the ceiling. A few deep breaths later he looked at the clock, "Ok everyone you have five minutes to finish then it's time to clean up your area. Bring me your project as you finish. Emily come help me at the desk, the cards are for both of us."

"Daddy I made a card to leave here can I pin it to the board?" she asked. Harry agreed and helped her pin it up and complemented her on her good work.

Harry and Emily sat on the floor in front of the desk and accepted each card and complemented the artist. By the time they had received each one the children were leaving to go home. More hugs and tears followed until the room was down to just the three of them.

"Are we going to England now?" Emily asked.

"Soon baby." Harry pulled her into a hug and said, "We'll pack everything tonight. Ginny said she'd take most of it home for us. Then we'll fly in a plane and when we land she'll be there to take us home. Ok?"

"Ok." Emily said, "It's going to be a long trip right?"

"Yes Love." he answered.

Harry slept hard that night after they had packed almost everything up. They were leaving the furniture to sell with the house. Mary was buying the car and would drop them off at the airport in the morning. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left with what they wouldn't need to have before they got to England. When the alarm went off he woke easily and finished getting them both ready. Many hours later an exhausted Harry with a sleeping Emily arrived at Heathrow Airport. Ron, Ginny and Hermione met them as promised along with Hermione's parents and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"There's been a change in plans." Hermione stated, "Mum and Dad want you to stay with them until you've acclimated to our time zone and elevation. Kingsley has gotten St. Mungo's to send a healer over with potions that will help. He's keeping our secret though."

"We haven't been home." Ron said, "Kingsley met us at the portkey office and suggested we surprise them."

"All the family is going to be together in a few days for Charlie's birthday." Ginny said, "We'll just show up then and they'll just think we came back to see Charlie."

"Ok." Harry yawned too tired to understand what they were saying.

"Here let me take Em." Ginny said.

"Don't worry about passports." Kingsley said, "That's already being taken care of quietly. We don't want the news that you're back to get out ahead of time."

Harry nodded again and followed Hermione's parents to a vehicle. Ron was kind of helping him stay on his feet as they went. Twelve hours later he sat up in bed alarmed. He didn't remember getting off the plane and he didn't remember where Emily was. Ginny was at his side in just a few seconds.

"Relax you're at Hermione's house." she ran her hand through his hair in a soothing way, "Emily is eating downstairs and she's thoroughly entertaining everyone."

"Thanks how long have you been sitting here with me?" Harry asked.

"Just an hour or so." she smiled, "I knew you'd wake in a panic. You're too good of a Dad not to."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, "Bathroom?"

Ginny chuckled and showed him the way and then pointed down the stairs, "Second door on the right is the kitchen."

He nodded and stumbled into the bathroom.

Emily caught on to the time change with ease. Harry didn't. It took him several days before he began to feel normal again. He began to feel a little sick again when he realized he would be seeing all the Weasley's again the next day. It seemed like no time at all and he was following behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny into the yard of the Burrow. He and Emily under were the invisibility cloak. He had been glad to find out that Kingsley had let Ron gather his belongings from his relatives when Harry had disappeared. Now they were arriving and Harry was nervous.

"Don't worry about it they aren't home yet." Ron called from the door.

Harry pulled of the cloak, "Good, any idea what time dinner is to be?"

"A few hours why?" Ron asked.

"I didn't sleep at well last night and I need a nap." Harry laughed and watched Emily yawn, "It's Em nap time too."

"You can take the twins room." Ron suggested as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Are you daft man." Harry scoffed, "Do you have any idea what a five year old could do in a room full of pranks and who knows what else?"

"Really Ron." Ginny laughed at him, "Any room would be better than that one."

"Fine use mine." he suggested.

Ginny followed Harry up the stairs. At the top he opened the door and Emily leaned back, "No way. Too much orange I'd never be able to sleep in there."

"Just use mine." Ginny said, "No one is likely to find you in there." she said, "It's a nice soft blue color so it won't keep her awake."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he'd never been inside her room.

"It's fine. You can either nap together on my bed or I can get the old camp bet Hermione always used." she offered.

"For a nap she can sleep with me." Harry said, "But over night I'll need a separate bed. She starts wiggling in her sleep about two in the morning."

Ginny giggled as she led him back downstairs. Having set them up in her room she went back to the kitchen and chuckled with Hermione about the previous conversation with Harry. About an hour later Ron talked the two girls into starting dinner. As they were beginning Molly and Arthur returned from wherever they had been.

"Oh your home!" Molly yelled pulling each of the teens into a hug she kept repeating, "Your home, your home. I've missed you all so much I'm glad your home."

"Is everyone making it tonight?" Ron asked after he had extracted himself from a hug.

"Of course none of us would miss Charlie's birthday." Molly stated.

"Even Charlie?" He asked.

"Yes even Charlie is making it this year." Arthur answered glancing at a smiling Molly, "With you lot gone we hoped it would lift your Mum's spirits. But it looks like you beat us to it."

The rest of the Weasley's began to troup into the kitchen then and greeted the teens that had been gone for so long. Along with the Weasley offspring were Remus and Tonks Lupin, their son Teddy and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The entire clan of Weasley's plus made quite a bit of noise. It was loud enough to wake Emily from her nap. She left her daddy sleeping and made her way downstairs.

Just as the room quieted and Molly was asking if they had found Harry Emily spoke up, "Ms. Ginny, I think you need to let my Daddy cook. He doesn't burn things."

Ginny quickly turned and pulled the smoking pan from the burner and banished its contents, "Thanks Em my family distracted me. Is your daddy still sleeping?"

"Yes." Emily yawned.

"What do you say we go wake him up?" Ginny crossed the room and picked up the little girl.

"Yea, can we wake him up my way?" she asked as they moved up the stairs and out of earshot.

"Who was that?" Molly asked.

"That is a long story that is best to wait until later." Ron said winking at Kingsley.

"Here Hermione let me do the cooking." Molly said taking another smoking pad from Hermione's grasp.

"Sorry, I guess I got distracted too." Hermione sighed, "I will never be half the cook you are, I hope Ron doesn't starve to death."

"Nonsense, dear you're fine most of the time." Molly smiled. The entire group settled in to chat, several tried to get the story out of Ron and Hermione

Meanwhile upstairs Ginny was helping Emily wake Harry up from his nap.

"I want to wake him my way." Emily whispered.

"What's your way?" Ginny asked.

"Watch." Emily leaned over Harry and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Ohhh, I like your way." Ginny said leaning in to kiss his other cheek. They took turns until Harry began to stir.

"Em baby, the alarms not gone off yet let me sleep a bit." he mumbled.

The girls then each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Getting both cheeks kissed at once woke him up a bit more. He cracked open an eye and looked to see what was going on, "Hey Gin, do I have to get up?"

"Can't you hear the ruckus down stairs?" Ginny asked, "Mum's cooking and everyone's here.

Harry rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. Once he was finished he grabbed each of the girls and started tickling them. Their shrieking laughter brought the kitchen to silence again.

"Merlin, I've not heard Gin laugh like that in years." Charlie commented.

"I think I hear a little five year old help in there." Hermione commented and conversations started again. Most of which were wondering just what was going on.

"Enough." Ginny called, "Go wash up we'll wait here."

When he finished he met the girls and they started down the stairs, "Daddy can I have a piggy back ride?"

Those words again brought silence to the kitchen. "Sure baby up you go." Harry pulled the girl onto his back unaware of the silence from below. He turned and started back up the stairs.

"No Daddy, downstairs not up." Emily giggled.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive, they have food down there and I'm starving." Emily stated. Harry moved to step up another step, "Ms. Ginny help him, show him the way he's hopeless."

"I am not hopeless." he said indignantly.

"Yes you are." Both girls chimed in.

"Not fair." He said starting down the stairs, "It's two against one I'm out numbered."

"Daddy you're out numbered with just me." Emily stated looking down at him.

By this time they had reached the kitchen and Emily hugged his head, "You finally made it."

"I always make it." Harry declared and then looked around the room, "Hello everyone."

"Hello everyone." Emily chimed in, "I'm Emily Maria Potter who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Silence reigned in the shock filled room. Only three people had been expecting just this kind of entry and Ron was busy trying to hide his laughter and Hermione was taking Teddy from Remus' grasp. Kingsley was chuckling out loud but he stood and addressed the young girl reaching out a hand to her, "Hello Emily Maria Potter, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Hello." she shook his hand, "I know who you are. Daddy told me you're the nice mister."

"That's Minister baby." Harry corrected.

"That's what I said mister." she replied, "Aunt Miney who's that baby?"

Hermione turned, "This is Teddy Lupin. I picked him up so Remus wouldn't accidentally drop him. He's had a bit of a shock."

"Why?"

"He wasn't expecting to see your Daddy here today." Hermione grinned, "He also wasn't expecting you. It's a surprise."

"I love surprises." Emily laughed, "Daddy let me down I want to see the baby."

Harry obliged and watched as she carefully reached towards the infant, "Congratulation Moony, you too Tonks."

"Thanks Harry." Tonks was getting over her shock, "Care to tell me how you have a five year old calling you Daddy?"

"Long story that's best told when she's in bed." Harry said.

The Emily pipped up from next to Teddy, "I'm dopted. Mummy died and asked Daddy to dopt me."

"Ohhhh." the long drawn out word came from all corners of the room.

"Did you plan this or did it just work out as a great prank?" Fred asked.

"Half and half." Harry grinned, "She's a natural."

Remus finally was able to stand up. He pulled Harry into a hug. Laughing he said, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Harry said, "But you're squishing me."

"It's his wolf strength Daddy." Emily called from over her shoulder, "Don't you remember you taught us about that." Remus almost choked at her declaration so Harry asked her to tell him about her friend that's like him, "Michael is one of my best friends. He got bit over the summer and now he has to be careful because he can hug harder that I can. He doesn't want to hurt me so he gives very light hugs. He was our show and tell one day."

"So you taught them about werewolves?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"Had to." Harry replied, "His Mum came that day to help out. He'd missed about a month of school after the bite. She wanted them to know they didn't have to be afraid of him and that he in turn needed to learn about his new strengths and weaknesses. All in all it was a weird show and tell but it worked for the best for everyone."

"I'm confused." Bill stated.

"Harry is a kindergarten teacher." Ginny explained. When faced with blank looks she clarified, "He teaches at a magical primary school. He taught five year olds."

"No way." George yelled.

"Again a long story that is best told when Em is in bed." Harry stated.

Again Emily gave her version of the details, "A bad man tried to hurt me and Daddy saved me. Mummy had him sub for our teacher when she had Sam." Harry chuckled at the confusion she had just caused. But she wasn't finished, "Daddy always says the story is for after my bedtime if he thinks it's something I don't want to talk about or I shouldn't hear. That was a scary time but I know my Daddy will always save me so I'm not scared anymore."

"What's tell and show?" Bill asked accidentally mixing the order.

"That's show and tell silly." Emily answered, "It's when you bring in something new. You show it and tell about it. Michael had a new scar and he told us he was bitten by a werewolf."

Remus sat down hard in his chair and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "They aren't treated the same in America. He'll go to school and be moved to a safe place each full moon. They know about wolfsbane but they won't give it to someone so young. The government provides it to all registered werewolves. Unregistered wolves are generally the ones who want to hurt someone. If anyone is found providing wolfsbane to an unregistered wolf they are arrested. Any wolves that try to hurt others are terminated. But they don't have the problem with jobs that you have here. We could learn a lot from their way of doing things."

"I'll look into that Harry." Kingsley stated.

It was almost time for dinner and the Burrow's kitchen was just too small for the gathering. Kingsley and Arthur set up warming charms around the garden and Fred and George set up the tables. When they all sat down to eat Harry fixed Emily's plate. He didn't notice several pair of eyes watching him. He patiently explained what each new food was and he had her try a bit of everything. It wasn't until he was finished getting her going that he fixed his own plate. Ginny was smiling fondly while the rest of the group was nearly in awe. When he started eating he noticed it was quiet and they were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're really good with her." Molly said.

"He's had practice." Emily said, "The food is really good Grandma. Daddy was right you're a better cook then even he is. I thought he was the best." Molly glowed more from the name than the compliment.

"I see, you only love me for my pancakes." Harry acted huffy.

"That and your pizza ordering skills." Emily laughed at the face he was making.

"What's pizza?" Bill asked.

"It's wonderful." Ron chimed in and described the food, "Even muggles in England have it. We're denied so much by not moving in the muggle world. Harry, what were those biscuits I liked?"

"Oreos." he replied.

"I had to teach Uncle Ron how to eat them." Emily stated, "He just wanted to shove the whole thing in his mouth. We worked hard to get him eating them the proper way."

"She's right." Ron grinned, "I think we went through six bags trying to teach me the right way."

Chuckles rose around the table. Emily was the highlight of the dinner and the visiting time afterwards. At Emily's bed time Hermione volunteered to tuck her in and read her a story so that Harry could catch the others up on what his life had been like the last few months.

"First of all how did you end up in a town called Quebec Petit?" Kingsley asked.

"Remus taught me how to make emergency portkeys and as a home work assignment he made me memorize ten places. When picking out the ten places I decided to make them places I would like to visit." Harry said, "I was looking for a town in the mountains of America. Evidentially a Canadian from Quebec had moved to America and founded the town. He named it after his home town of Quebec. It's small and out of the way."

"Little Quebec." Arthur nodded, "So what happened when you got there?"

The next morning Molly was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Thump. Thump. Thump. She looked up as the noise got closer. She chuckled when Emily's legs came into view. Both feet landed on the step, she paused for a second and then jumped to the next step with a thump. When she got down the stairs far enough for Molly to see her face it was covered in a very large grin.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked laughing.

"Jumping!" Emily exclaimed as she hopped to the next step. When she reached the bottom she skipped to the table, "What's for breakfast Grandma?"

Molly beamed at the little girl and asked, "What would you like?"

"Any things fine." she replied. Fred and George picked that moment to enter the kitchen, "Morning Uncle Twins."

"Morning." the responded together, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, why don't you have snow here yet?" she inquired.

"It's not time yet." George answered.

"Yes it is." She sang her response.

"No it's not." Fred sang back and stuck his tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out back at him and said, "It is. We've had snow for months. You're behind."

"How could you have had snow for months?" George asked.

"Because she lived in the mountains." Hermione responded crossly, "Morning all."

"Months?" Fred asked.

"The first snow fall comes in either late August or early September at least that's what they told us." Hermione stated, "The town she's from sits at about nine thousand feet. We sit at about nine hundred feet."

"Told you so." Emily stuck her tongue out again, "Aunt Miney always knows the right answer. Uncle Ron said so."

"He would know." Fred chuckled at Hermione's embarrassment.

"Where's Ms. Ginny?" Emily asked Hermione.

"She's getting ready." Hermione answered, "Is your Daddy still sleeping?"

"Yes, he said the time change is killing him." Emily answered, "But he was just teasing, nothing can hurt my Daddy."

"I'm curious." Molly looked at Emily, "Why don't you call Ginny your Aunt?"

Hermione grinned widely waiting for the girl to drop that particular bomb on the Weasley's that were present. She wasn't disappointed.

"To confusing." Emily replied concentrating on her breakfast.

"Why is it confusing?" George asked when it was clear she wasn't going to say anymore.

"Because!" Emily emphasized.

"Because why?" Fred prodded.

"Ms. Abby told me if I want it to happen I can't talk about it all the time." Emily said.

"This isn't all the time. We just asked once." Fred said, "Maybe we can help."

"Nope. Daddy has to do it." Emily stated.

"What does he have to do?" George asked.

"Marry Ms. Ginny." Emily exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh. Does he know you want that?" Molly asked.

"Yes I told them a long time ago." Emily said, "I keep waiting and waiting but Ms. Abby said I have to be patient and let them figure it out themselves. But they better hurry I'm getting really tired of waiting. I want my new Mommy."

Fred and George were rubbing their hands together gleefully. They started whispering to each other while breakfast continued.

"May I be excused?" Emily asked when she was done.

"Of course dear." Molly replied, "Go wash up and get dressed."

Once the girl was out of hearing range Hermione noisily plopped her fork on the table. Fred and George looked up at her and shivered at the glare on her face.

"You two had better not mess this up." she scolded them, "If you tease them too much or prank them they'll slow down. I don't know about you but I don't want to see that little girl go through any more disappointment. This is just a warning but remember, I'll back it up. Do anything to mess this up and you will be sorry."

"Well said dear." Molly agreed, "I back you one hundred percent and I will help you dish out whatever punishment you can think up."

"Blimey." Fred and George glanced at each other. Being double teamed by those two was downright scary. It would certainly put a damper on their plans.

"We'll be good." Fred said

"Promise, just don't hurt us." George shuddered.

"You can tease them about normal things." Hermione relented, "Just not about that."

"You are too generous." Fred grumbled.

"You forgot kind and beautiful." George added.

"Loving."

"Caring."

"Wonder…"

"And I'll be the death of you if you don't behave." Hermione interrupted.

"I think it's time for work brother mine." George said standing. He grabbed Fred's arm and hauled him up. They left as quick as they could.

"I'm so glad you're here dear." Molly was chuckling, "They never seem to listen to anyone else."

"I just have a hold over them." Hermione smiled sweetly, "If they have trouble with a product I have been known to make suggestions that have helped them out. They're not willing to give up a source of help like that."

"Always good to have leverage dear." Molly went back to cooking.

"Morning." Ginny called as she reached the kitchen.

"Aren't you chipper this morning." Hermione grinned.

"Of course." Ginny smiled, "I've been sitting on the step by the bath waiting for Emily to brush her teeth. So I heard everything you said to the twins. Emily's getting dress and waking Harry."

"Ooofff. Em!" the girls heard, "That's not nice."

The group in the kitchen was still giggling when a rumpled Harry was led down the stairs by an excited Emily, "Hurry up and eat already."

"Morning all." Harry grumbled as he plopped down beside Ginny and kissed the side of her head.

"Morning Harry." Ginny sang, "So what's the plans for today?"

"Quidditch!" the little girl grinned and clapped.

"I think it's a bit cold for that." Molly exclaimed worriedly.

"It's fine." Harry mumbled, "It was minus five when we left Colorado. Today's like a pleasant spring day to Em."

"At the elevation she grew up in it's not uncommon to be that cold frequently." Hermione stated.

"She's used to colder temperatures that we are." Harry said.

"Less talk more chew Daddy." Emily pushed.

"Emily stop being pushy." Harry scolded, "We can't go until a litter later in the morning. Keep pushing and we won't go at all."

"Sorry Daddy." Emily bowed her head, "I'm just so excited and I have so much energy here."

"So I've noticed." Harry grumbled, "I wonder why I haven't acclimated as well as you have. I never slept this late at your house."

"Your old and slow." Emily stated, "Aunt Miney said so."

"I said he's older than you." Hermione giggled at the glare Harry was giving her, "He's slower than you to acclimate because he's older than you."

"That's what I said." Emily stated innocently, "He's old and slow."

Ginny had to push her plate back so she could hide her laughter in her arm on the table.

"Emily, if you want me to take you on a ride this morning you'll have to quit calling me old and slow." Harry pretended to frown menacingly, "Or I may be too old to fly fast or maybe even too old to fly at all."

"Daddy!" Emily pouted, "I don't mean old, old. I mean just old."

"How old is old, old?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know." she stated.

"Who at home would you say is old, old?" Harry was curious to where she thought he stood.

"Mr. Brian is old, old." Emily said.

"Ok, so what about Ms. Bea that lived down the street?" Harry asked about a woman who was over one hundred years old.

"That's scary old." Emily said with wide eyes."I think she hunted dinosaurs when she was young."

Harry chuckled, "I doubt that, but she was around before cars."

"Like I said, scary old." Emily declared.

"Come on Em. I'll find you some warmer clothes." Hermione said as she ushered the little girl out.

"So how old is Ms. Bea?" Ginny asked.

"About a hundred and fifteen." Harry replied, "Mr. Brian is about forty."

"Good to know I'm between old, old and scary old." Molly commented.

"Mum even if you live to be two hundred you'll never be scary old." Harry stated, "Scary old is a state of mind not an age. Ms. Bea is a bitter old woman who hates anyone new to the area. If you and your parents weren't born and raised there you are a bad seed and probably a thief."

"Oh, she's the one." Ginny frowned, "I remember her. She certainly is a piece of work."

"When did you meet her?" Harry asked.

"That evening after your last day at school." Ginny said, "I went back out to get your papers while you were getting Em her snack. She asked me what I was stealing from Elizabeth's car."

"Sorry about that." Harry shook his head and went on to eat his breakfast.

"I hear Emily had the twins in stitches this morning." Ginny grinned at her mother, "Something about snow?"

"Yes." Molly chuckled, "She told them they we were behind. She evidentially likes snow."

"Yes and she's not shy about stating her desires." Harry glanced at Ginny meaningfully, "I'm just waiting for when she drops her other one?"

"She already did." Ginny giggled, "To no less than Fred and George this morning."

"Well this is going to be fun." Harry grimaced.

"Nope. Hermione threatened them." Ginny laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep. If they try to tease us or prank us into anything Hermione promised retribution." Ginny grinned, "And Mum promised to back her up."

"They aren't mad?" Harry asked, "Just pranks?"

"No one will be mad." Ginny said, "Most of them are expecting it at this point. Maybe not right away but they expect it in a few years."

"I was afraid you or your brothers will think I'm only asking because of Emily." Harry said, "I can deal with Em just fine on my own I don't need you for that. When I ask it will be because I want to marry you."

"Emily will be the only one who thinks you're doing it so she can have a Mommy." Ginny stated, "If anyone else thinks it we'll just straighten them out."

"I guess I need to talk to her about it. I don't want her to think that way either. " Harry said, "We just agree on who is best for me. You know I get the better end of the deal here."

"I know, just don't you forget that." Ginny kissed him, "Egg breath."


End file.
